Enemy Of My Enemy
by jessica619
Summary: Roman & Max are back. *2 of 2*
1. Chapter 1

**Two Years Later-**

The timer went off for the cookies that she had put in the oven. Max stood and jogged into the kitchen to turn it off and pull the chocolate chip cookies out. Roman walked in from the backyard. She turned and watched him as he grabbed a water from the fridge. Sweat was glistening on his arms. He pulled the shirt up and wiped the sweat from his face. She bit her lip as her eyes raked over his abs.

He turned to his wife and smirked.

"I hate to ruin the show for you, but I need to finish out back", he said.

She giggled.

"Or you could take your shirt completely off and I can watch you from the window", she suggested.

He walked over to his wife and set his arms around her waist.

"I knew it. You only married me for my body", he said.

"And your sperm", she said.

He laughed.

"That too", he said.

Her eyes drifted to the scar on his neck. Her smile fell and her finger traced it. It reminded her that she almost lost him, that her daughter would have been fatherless because of her, and their son would have never been born. She would have been a complete mess and hell bent on revenge, even with him alive she was hell bent.

"Stop", he said, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Don't do that to yourself", he said.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. Her hands gliding down his arms and squeezing his muscles. He laughed into the kiss.

"I just wanted to hear your laugh", she said.

"And I just want to hear you moan, but that's going to have to wait for tonight. The backyard is calling my name to finish it", he said.

"Don't tease me", she said, biting his lip.

His smile grew and he released her before reaching for a warm cookie and taking a bite. He moaned. She slapped his butt as he made his way out.

"Tease", she called after him.

She grabbed the second cookie sheet and placed cookie dough on it. Amara walked in and sat on a bar stool watching her mom. Her four year old was starting to look a lot like Roman's side of the family.

"Did you make peanut butter cookies too mommy?", Amara asked.

"I sure did", Max replied.

"I love peanut butter cookies", Amara said, looking at the cookies set on a plate on the counter.

"Oh, Mara, can you bring me the baby monitor? I left it in the office", Max said.

Amara jumped off the stool and ran to the office. She had set her two year old son, Raiden, down for a nap a few minutes ago. Max had gotten to name Amara, while Roman took his daughter's middle name, Luna. This second go around, Max having an obsession with Mortal Kombat as a child and watching the movies while pregnant, had settled on the name. No matter how hard Roman tried to change her mind. Roman got his son's middle name, Benjamin.

"Got it mommy. Raiden is still sleeping", her daughter said.

"Thank you baby", Max said.

During her pregnancy, Max had a hard time living in their old house. Roman didn't like that his wife couldn't sleep or seemed to cry herself to sleep with worry. It wasn't healthy for her or his son. He found them a new home, closer to Brie and Dean, but not too close.

They had fallen in love with it as soon as they walked through the doors. The backyard was also bigger than their last home had. Thor sure enjoyed it. They turned the study downstairs into Roman's office. Four bedrooms upstairs, a bathroom that connected two rooms and a bathroom in the hall.

Roman walked back into the house and closed the space between he and his daughter.

"My monster", Roman said, tickling and kissing his daughter's cheek.

She giggled loudly, making Max smile.

"They aren't here yet?", Roman asked.

"Nope. You have plenty of time to shower before they get here", Max said.

"What? Why? I smell good. That's that all man smell. Hard working man smell", Roman said, before flexing.

"No daddy, you stink", Amara said, covering her little nose.

Roman wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her cheek. Max laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"Gross, now I'm going to smell like cut grass", Max said.

"Hey, its one way to keep the competition away.", he said.

Max pinched his butt as he walked away and out of the kitchen to go shower. Someone knocked and Roman said he got it.

"Hey my girls", Max heard him say.

Girly giggles filled the living room. Amara jumped off of the stool to go see her cousins. Brie and Dean's girls. Max followed to see Roman hugging Ellie, Hattie, and Rosalie. Roman was kissing their cheeks.

"Uncle Roman, you stink", Hattie, who was almost four said.

He released all three girls.

"Alright, I'll go shower", he said.

Amara hugged her cousins. Brie walked in with her three month baby bump. Max walked over and kissed her sister's cheek. She rubbed her small bump.

"Man, when he told you he could compromise, he wasn't kidding. How's number four?", Max asked.

Brie laughed softly.

"He, is doing great. Dean already called dibs on naming him.", Brie said.

"Finally. Dean gets his buddy in a house full of women", Max said smiling.

"He's excited", Brie said.

Just then, Dean walked in with arms full of groceries. Max stood to help him, but he declined and went to set things down. He walked back into the living room and kissed Max's cheek.

"Where's my brother?", he asked.

"Shower", Max said, pointing upstairs.

"Uncle Roman was stinky", their two year old, Rosalie said.

Dean chuckled and lifted her into his arms.

"So I hear you are finally getting your boy", Max said.

"Its new territory for us. We are use to girls, but yeah, I'm excited.", Dean said smiling.

The front door opened again, Nikki walked in, followed by her son Theo. He held his twin siblings hands, Colby and Lily.

"Lily", Max said.

Her three year old niece ran to her and sat on her lap. Colby went over to Dean and he lifted him.

"The girls are in the backyard playing. Rosie, take your cousins to the back", Max said.

Rosalie nodded and Dean set her down, along with Colby. Seth walked in with bags of ice.

"Hey family", Seth said.

Everyone waved. They made their way into the backyard when Raiden woke up. Dean and Seth started on the food when Roman came down. All the kids ran to him and jumped on him. Dean hugged him and then Seth.

"Oh by the way, I am finally getting my boy", Dean said, standing behind Brie's chair and kissing her cheek.

"Finally man", Roman said, he walked over to Brie and kissed her cheek, before touching her bump.

He went to sit next to his wife after hugging Nikki. They ate, enjoyed nice conversations, and helped feed the kids. The guys were enjoying some nice cold beers.

"Anymore for you guys?", Roman asked.

"I think Brie and I are done after Cade is born", Dean said.

"I like it. Cade", Seth said.

"Me too. I hope Brie likes it too", Dean said.

"Nikki and I have talked about it, but we haven't decided", Seth said.

"We have definitely talked about it, but we want to wait till Amara is in school. That way she only has Raiden to take care of while pregnant", Roman said.

"Yeah, it's a bit hard for Brie. Ellie goes to school and she has Hattie and Rosalie with her all day. No time to squeeze in a nap so that means, I don't get none. She's fast asleep by seven.", Dean said.

Seth patted his back.

* * *

After everyone went home, Max was washing dishes while Roman put the left overs away. He watched her for a bit.

"Can I ask you something?", Roman asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"If this is about a threesome, answer is hell no", Max said.

He chuckled.

"Damn it", he mumbled.

She heard and grabbed the hand towel, throwing it at him. He grabbed it and placed it on the counter.

"Seriously", he said.

She nodded.

"Ever thought about going back and", she stopped him with a look.

"You know the answer to that. You know why I can't.", she said.

"Yes you can, you are just being stubborn. You don't think I hear you when you get up, but I do. I see you look out the window and watch the street. I follow you to our kids rooms to make sure they are ok. You go down and check the doors and that the alarm is on. You keep Thor by the kids rooms to make sure no one hurts them. I see you baby", he said.

"I must be losing my touch if I don't hear you behind me", she mumbled.

"You're afraid Lana", she cut him off.

"Don't. Don't mention her name, ever again", Max said.

"Why not? Does it scare you that much?", he asked.

She turned off the water and looked at him.

"No, it doesn't. What scares me is losing you. Losing our kids. I hate her, so much that if I saw her tomorrow, right in front of me. I would shoot her, not caring about the consequences. I am pissed, not scared, big difference", she said.

"Its ok to be angry", he said.

Her eyes landed back on his scar.

"I am scared you're going to get sucked back into that life, but if it means protecting our kids, I am all for it. Find her and end this, so we could all get some sort of peace of mind and you can get some sleep", he said.

She exhaled, before she could answer him. Someone knocked.

"I have to get that", she said.

"We aren't done here", he said.

She walked passed him and went to answer the door. The kids were watching Pets on tv. She opened it and Mike stood there.

"Mike?", she said.

Roman walked into the living room. Mike Rome stood in the door way.

"Hey Garcia, I mean, Reigns, sorry", he said.

She gestured for him to come in. He did.

"Look at how big she is, man, and you have son. That's great", Mike said.

"Cut the crap. What are you doing here? Did you bug my house?", she asked.

"What? No", he was confused.

"We were just talking about work", Roman said.

"Oh. No, we left you alone. Hunter made sure of it.", Mike said.

"How did you know how to find us then?", Max asked.

He didn't want to rat him out. Max raised a brow.

"You don't even need to answer, I already know. I can read it all over your face. Zayn is a dead man", Max said.

Roman chuckled.

"No. He gave it to us because we needed to find you. Its important.", Mike said.

"Not interested", Max said.

"But she's willing to hear you out", Roman said.

She raised her brow at him.

"Trust me, Max. You aren't going to believe this", Mike said.

He set the laptop down and pressed play. She watched as a man was being tortured.

"Is that", she stopped.

Mike nodded.

"Jason Jordan? Yeah", Mike said.

She looked at him.

"How is he?", she asked.

"This was sent to us this morning. He's still alive", Mike said.

She looked back on the screen in time to see Lana walk up to him and slap him. She pressed pause on the video.

"I was getting to that", Mike said.

She stood up straight and looked at Roman.

"Come back in once piece", he said.


	2. Chapter 2-Bat Signal

"Have you called Baron?", Max asked Mike.

"That's also why I had to come and talk to you. We can't find him. Hunter thinks Lana got to him already. We've tried keeping your lives on the down low, but Baron and Carmella move around a lot", Mike said.

"How long have you been watching us?", Max asked pissed.

"Since you gave up being an agent. Hunter felt bad and he wanted to make sure Lana didn't come after you guys. Especially with you pregnant again, he wanted you to feel safe.", Mike said.

Max rolled her eyes.

"That's why we moved", Max said.

"Yeah, we lost you guys after you moved, but Sami gave us your new address", Mike said.

"I'll find Baron. Give me two days and remind me to kill Sami", Max said.

Roman chuckled. Mike nodded. He set files down on the table and left the laptop.

"Glad to have you back Agent Garcia. Or is it Reigns?", Mike asked.

"Garcia", Max said.

Mike nodded.

"See you back at the office", he said, before leaving.

Max grabbed a paper and wrote something down. Roman looked over her shoulder at it.

 _Looking for Man:_

 _Loves Applebees, long walks on the beach, and sunset dinners_

"Remind me to fax that tomorrow morning. The sooner they put that in the paper, the better", Max said.

"Because you aren't married right.", Roman said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Its how Baron and I agreed to find each other without anyone knowing.", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"Are you sure about this?", Max asked him.

Roman nodded.

"The kids will be fine with me, my parents can watch them while I'm at work", Roman said.

"Great. Once they find out I'm going back to work, they are going to hate me even more now", Max said.

Roman rubbed her arms.

"But I will never stop loving you, that is more important", Roman said.

After the movie finished, Max took Raiden to bed and Roman took Amara. She poked her head into her daughter's room. Roman was reading to her. She walked in and sat beside her.

"Mara, mommy has to go back to work, so you and Raiden will be staying with grandpa and grandma for a few days, then with nana and papa", Max said.

"How long will you be gone?", her daughter asked.

"Hopefully not too long baby. I am going to miss you, so much my sweet girl. I need you to take care of daddy and baby brother. Ok. Can you do that more me?", Max asked.

She nodded.

"You remember everything I taught you?", Max asked her.

She nodded. She kissed Amara's head.

"Good. Now sleep, we all have a long day tomorrow", Max said.

Roman and Max walked out of their daughter's room and into theirs. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You are good at what you do. You will come home to me and our kids.", Roman whispered.

Max nodded. He released her and climbed into bed. She removed her pants and walked over to him, straddling him. His hands settled on her hips.

"I need you to do something for me", she said.

He was afraid to nod, but he did.

"If anything and I mean anything happens to me. You are not allowed to get remarried.", Max said.

Roman laughed.

"Understood", Roman said, squeezing his wife's hips.

"I want you to tell our kids about how much I love them, and that I did what I did to protect them. You have to keep going. Don't forget to switch grandparent visitations every weekend. If you ever need help, ask my sisters, they will help you I know they will.", he stopped her.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this. You are coming home", Roman said.

"But if I don't", he stopped her and sat up.

"Stop.", he sighed.

She placed her hands against his cheeks.

"I love you. I never knew what I was missing till I meet you.", she said.

"Please stop talking this way. Your ass is coming home to me because if you don't I will fly to wherever your ass is and bring you back", Roman said.

She laughed softly.

"I love you too", he replied.

He turned them over.

"We can do that thing you like tonight.", she said.

He smiled.

"Yes", he said.

* * *

The next morning, she walked into their home office while Roman was getting ready for work. Walking inside the walk in closet. She opened the huge case that held her things. Pulling out her gun and files. Packing her vest and boots in her bag.

Roman was fixing his tie when he got downstairs. Max had her bags by the door.

"Have you heard from Baron yet?", he asked.

"No, but I should be soon", she said, checking to see if they posted her ad yet.

"I don't want you going without Baron", Roman said.

She kissed his cheek.

"Yes sir", Max said.

"Hey, would you mind dropping off the kids at my parents? I just got a text from Sasha, we have a meeting", Roman said.

"Me? You want me to drop them off?", Max asked.

Roman smirked.

"It will be fine", he said, kissing her forehead.

Max kissed him goodbye before getting the kids bags ready. She strapped them into their seats and drove to his parents house. His mom was waiting at the door. Max hoped she didn't say anything, she didn't need it this early in the morning.

She handed Patricia her son. Sika came out to take the bags.

"Roman will pick them up after he gets out of work. He will text you if something comes up and will be late", Max said.

His mom just nodded. Amara looked up at her mom and Max bent down to her level.

"I will see you soon baby. I love you, be good for grandma and grandpa, ok.", Max said.

Amara nodded and had pout on her face. Max pulled her daughter in and hugged her tight. Amara's little arms went around her neck.

"I love you too mommy", Amara said.

"Remember what I said ok", Max whispered.

Amara nodded against her shoulder. She kissed the side of her daughter's head. She released her and she ran inside. Max stood and wiped her tears. She looked at Patricia and Sika.

"I know you two hate me. I lied and, I put your son in danger. There will never be anything I could say to make that right. I just need to apologize right now again, I don't want to leave without saying it. I am so sorry, I hope one day you can forgive me. I just ask that you help him if anything happens", Max said.

Every time she saw them she apologized. Every time they ignored her, it hurt. It was one of the reasons why Roman didn't like going over to his parents house for Sunday dinners. He knew how uncomfortable it was for his wife, but she still insisted on going and pushed him to go.

"He's going to try to push you away, but, don't let him. He won't admit it, but he will need help", Max said.

She turned on her heels and walked back to her car.

"Max", Sika called after her.

She turned to look at him.

"Please take care of yourself. Come home to them", he said.

She sent him a small smile and nodded. Driving away, knowing her kids were in good hands. She drove to the beach and parked. Walking down the pier, she found him leaning against the rail, his arms crossed over his chest, with sunglasses on. He had cut his hair.

"Well shit, your head looks way smaller with that haircut", Max said.

He laughed and walked over to her, hugging her.

"Didn't miss you one bit", he replied.

They walked down the pier a bit.

"So, the bat signal", he said.

She pulled her phone out and showed him the video that Mike showed her. He stopped.

"Shit. They called us in", he said.

She nodded.

"If you say no, then we will both go home and forget this. They can handle it without us", Max said.

"You know damn well they can't, not without us", he said.

"So?", she asked.

"I've got my gear packed up. Lets call Sami", Baron said.

Max nodded.

* * *

Roman was at his desk. He had to finish his report, but he couldn't take his mind off his wife. He now regretted encouraging her to go.

"Earth to Reigns", Sasha said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and wiped his eyes before looking back at her.

"Sorry, I just, was thinking about something", he said.

"Does this have anything to do with agents being called in? I thought Max quit", she said.

"She did, but they called her. She wasn't going to go, but I encouraged her to do so and now I regret it", he said.

She nodded.

"Bayley told me how much Baron and Max are needed. Jobs take longer to do. She doesn't trust anyone with her life the way she did with Baron and Max", Sasha said.

"I need my wife more. She's not staying with them", Roman said.

Sasha chuckled.

"Relax Reigns, I know", she said.

"Sorry, it just worries me that she's going to fall in love with her work again and, forgets she has a family", he said.

"You have two beautiful kids together, if she forgets about them, she didn't deserve you or them to begin with. Besides, if you asked me, she would pick you three every time", Sasha said.

He nodded.

* * *

After work, he drove to his parents house to pick his kids up. He walked into their home when his phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello", he answered.

"I love the way you answer your phone", his wife's voice came through.

He smiled.

"How was it?", he asked.

"Haven't gone in yet. Baron and I are going over some things Sami sent us. Rewatching the video, see if there are any giveaways", Max said.

"Want to talk to Amara, I just came to pick them up", he said.

"Yes. Please", Max said excited.

Roman smiled, he handed the phone to his daughter.

"Its mommy", he said to her.

His daughter had a huge smile on her face as she spoke to her mom about what she did with her grandparents and cousins. Roman loved the way his daughter's eyes lit up whenever she spoke to Max, even in person.

"Raiden just got up from his nap", his mom said.

He took his son in his arms and kissed the side of his head.

"Hey buddy", he said.

His dad handed him the kids bags. Amara started giggling and he smiled.

"Who is she talking to?", his mom asked.

"Her mother", he said.

She nodded.

"Thanks again for helping us out. It means a lot to me and Max", Roman said.

"Of course, we love having our grandkids over. You too", his mom said.

"Everyone except Max, right", he said.

His mom didn't say anything. He sighed and shook his head.

"Daddy, mommy has to go but she wants to say goodbye", Amara said.

"Amara, come and say goodbye to grandma and grandpa", he said.

Amara walked over to them.

"I have to go mommy, daddy and I are leaving. I love you", she said.

"I love you too baby", Max replied.

Roman took the phone back.

"Hey babe, I love you, call back when you can", Roman said.

"I will. I love you too, tell your parents thank you from me", she said.

"I will love", he said.

He put his phone away.

"She says thank you", Roman said.

"If she wants to call here, she can. You know, if she wants to check in on the kids", his dad said.

Roma nodded.

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she would love that", he said.

"If she calls you tonight, tell her we forgive her", his mom suddenly said.

Roman smiled.

"She would love to hear that too", he said.

"Get home safe", his dad said as they walked him to his car.


	3. Chapter 3-What's The Plan?

They were in Russia, getting ready to rescue Jason. Hunter was going over their plans one last time.

"Baron and Max, you take the right side. We've got the left. Snipers on each of these buildings if anyone runs out. Check points here and here", Hunter said.

Everyone nodded. Max tightened her vest and hid her hair in a beanie.

"Good luck everyone. Lets get our man out safe", Hunter said.

Max and Baron took their team, which included. Bayley, Fandango, Tyler, Bo and Axel. Approaching the warehouse quietly and slowly.

"Now", Hunter said in their ear.

Baron threw a smoke bomb through the window. They could hear people coughing and cursing in Russian. They lowered their masks and rushed in. Shooting people who got in their way. They found Jason strapped to a chair, beaten and starved.

"Jason, can you hear me?", Max asked.

He groaned and it was hard for him to lift his head.

"Come on, answer me", Max said.

"Help me", Jason mumbled.

"You're safe now", Max said.

Bayley untied him. Fandango and Tyler lifted him. Dragging him out with everyone else surrounding them.

"Negative on Lana and Brock", Hunter said in their ear.

"Copy. We got Jason", Bo replied.

They quickly made their way to their car. They were close when someone started shooting at them. Hitting Max on her arm. She groaned and lid back on the floor. Bayley took her arm and wrapped it.

"The bullet didn't go through, we need to get you back to camp to remove it and stitch you up", Bayley said.

Max nodded.

"Axel, Bo, take them out now", Baron said.

They pulled their rifles from behind them and set them up.

"Snipe the sons of bitches", Baron said.

"Here by the vehicles waiting. Where are you?", Hunter asked in their ears.

"We are being shot at. Axel and Bo are on it. Max is shot, have a medic ready back at camp", Baron said.

"Got it", Hunter said.

"Don't tell Roman", Max said.

Baron chuckled.

"We are being shot at and that's what worries you", Baron said.

"Locked in", Bo said.

"Same here", Axel said.

"Now", Baron said.

Axel and Bo shot.

"Targets hit", Axel and Bo said.

Baron stood, taking the chance to see if it was safe to move.

"Lets go", he said.

They made their way towards the waiting cars. Hunter sent them a nod. Fandango ad Tyler set Jason in the back of a car, before it drove off.

"See you all back at headquarters. Max, take care of that arm", Hunter said.

Max nodded.

* * *

Roman was working on a new case when someone knocked on his office door. He looked up to see his ex wife.

"Hey", she said softly.

He leaned back in his seat. Tapping his pen on the open file in front of him.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Just, I heard you worked here. I wanted to stop by to see how you are doing?", Eva asked.

"I'm fine", Roman said.

"And your marriage?", she asked.

"Way better than my first", he said.

She raised a brow.

"What do you want Eva? Are you looking for money? What?", he asked.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for acting the way that I did when we were together. For taking your money and treating you badly. I never meant to hurt you. I regret it all", she said.

"Well, thank you for apologizing to me", he said.

She nodded.

"Your kids are beautiful by the way", she said.

"Yeah, they have a great mom too", he said.

"I should have given you kids", she said softly.

"Eva, that was a long time ago. I've moved on and so should you. I love my wife and no matter what you say or what you wear, I will still always love my wife", he said.

"I somehow knew you were going to say that. Sorry to bother you", she said.

He nodded and watched her walk out. Dean and Seth rushed to his office and he smirked.

"What the hell as that witch doing here?", Dean asked.

"She came by to apologize. I think maybe she thought I would beg her to come back to me or that I would suggest cheating on my wife", Roman said.

"You didn't, did you?", Seth asked.

"What do you think?", Roman asked, giving his best friend a look.

* * *

Getting to the headquarters they had set up. Max got patched up and given pain medication. Jason was set up beside her. There was something bugging her about this who thing.

"Jason, how did you get out?", Max asked.

Jason turned to her.

"Lana. When we went in, she and some of her men were set up inside. They beat me and dragged me out. Next thing I know, I hear an explosion from the car. I look out the window and the building is coming down", Jason said.

"What were you doing alone? Why wasn't someone backing you up?", she asked.

"I don't really remember anymore Max, can you just drop it. I don't like to remember that time", Jason said.

"I'm just trying to understand", Max said.

"My dad is dead because of her. I didn't even get to go to his funeral", Jason snapped.

"I bet Alexa got in a few good shots", Max said.

"Yeah, she did. Now I see why you hate her so much", he chuckled.

She sat up.

"I should pack for our flight back home. Is there anything you need?", Max asked.

"Maybe some more meds", he said.

She nodded and left. Finding Hunter, Baron, and Alexa.

"We need to talk. All four of us", Max said.

Alexa looked excited to finally have Max talking to her. They walked into a private room.

"What's up Reigns?", Hunter asked.

"Garcia. Don't use my married name when on the job", Max said.

Hunter nodded.

"Got it", he said.

"So what's up?", Baron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't trust Jason", Max said.

"What do you mean?", Hunter asked.

"I asked him about what happened. How he got out of there alive. He says Lana and a few of her men were at the house in a room, they beat him, and dragged him out.", Max said.

Hunter walked out of the room.

"That's not right, I was with Lana on that day. She couldn't possibly have been there and with me at the same time", Alexa said.

"Someone find me Zayn", he shouted.

He walked back into the room. Sami walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I need you to pull of the surveillance video of the explosion", Hunter said to him.

"What angle?", Sami asked.

"All sides", Hunter said.

Sami nodded and clicked away. Each angle popping up on the screens in front of them.

"Lana never goes in. Some of her men did, but they left right after. Each one", Baron said.

"Jason said he got out. How? We would have seen him", Max said.

"Were there any underground tunnels?", Hunter asked.

Baron went over to his laptop and pulled up the plans.

"Just a basement, but again, if he would have crawled out, we would have seen him", Baron said.

"Unless he never went in", Max said.

They all looked at her.

"You think he would really do that? I mean, his dad was in that group", Alexa said.

"I also asked him if Alexa got a few shots in and he said she did. Which knowing now that she was undercover, she would have told you about him", Max said.

Hunter nodded.

"So are you saying what I think your saying?", Hunter asked.

"He's flipped", Alexa and Max said.

The women looked at each other and smiled.

"So what do we do now?", Hunter asked.

"I have an idea, but I don't know how much any of you are going to like it", Max said.

"Anything to catch that bitch and that idiot", Hunter said.

Max nodded. She looked at Sami.

"Have the doc give Jason some hard shit to knock him out. Grab his phone and chip it. I want to know who he calls and who calls him", Max said.

Sami nodded and left the room.

"So what's the plan?", Alexa asked.

* * *

While everyone was sleeping. Jason sat up and called Lana.

"Are you in?", she asked.

"Yes. No one is suspicious. They've suspended the flight back home for a few days. They want me to recover and Max too. She was shot and don't want her flying.", Jason whispered.

"Where is the airstrip you are all leaving from?", Lana asked.

"Private airstrip. I'll text you the coordinates", Jason whispered.

"Don't get on that plane", Lana said.

She hung up and Jason swallowed. He didn't know how he was going to convince everyone that he didn't want to leave yet. He laid back down.

* * *

Max called Roman. She knew he was probably fast asleep, but he answered anyway.

"Hello", he said groggy.

"Hey sleepy head. Sorry to wake you", she said smiling.

"Don't apologize my love. I get to hear your voice and that's all that matters now", he said.

She smiled.

"How's it going?", he asked.

"We got him", she said.

"That's great. Is he ok?", he asked.

She sighed.

"He won't be for long", she said.

"What does that mean?", he asked.

"It's a long story, just know that I love you", she said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling here Max", he said.

"Deep breath Reigns. I'm fine, well, except my arm", she said.

"What about your arm?", he asked, sitting up more in bed.

"I sort of got shot", she said.

"What?", he almost shouted.

"But I'm fine. They have me on antibiotics", she said.

She heard him sigh.

"When are you coming home? I need you here with me. I need to see that you are in one piece and not injured more than you already are", he said.

She smiled.

"I'll be home in a few days. Just waiting for Jason to heal up more", she said.

"I need a day Max", he said.

"Two, three tops", she said.

"I'm counting the hours now", he said.

She smiled.

"How are my babies?", she asked.

"Missing you, but all around good", he said.

"Kiss them extra long for me", she said.

"Always do my love", he replied.

He cleared his throat.

"What?", she asked.

"Eva came to see me yesterday", he said.

She sat up more.

"And?", she asked.

"She just wanted to apologize for everything she did to hurt me. I think she was waiting for me to fall into her arms again or something, but I didn't. I sent her on her way.", he said.

"Good. Remind me to kick her ass the next time I see her", Max said.

He laughed.

"What are you wearing right now?", she asked.

He laughed harder.

"I believe these lines are being listened in on", he said.

"So what, they need a bit of action too", she said.

"I am not doing this", he said.

"Fine", she sighed.

"I love you, my wife", he said softly.

"I love you more", she replied.

"Goodnight", he said.

"Night", she didn't want to hang up with him, but she had no choice.

Her time was up and he knew it. He was use to it. She set the phone down and looked at Sami.

"Thank god he didn't tell you what he was and wasn't wearing", Sami said.

Max laughed and left the room to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4-Without Her

Everyone was packing up to head back home. Max went over to Jason, who they had in a wheelchair. She bent down to his level.

"Ok, so we are taking the first jet out. Then you will follow with Bayley and Sami in the next jet.", Max said.

"Ok, sounds good", Jason said.

Max nodded. Usually they asked why they were going in separate jets. Jason didn't.

"Have a safe flight", Max said.

"Yeah you too, and thanks Max. You know, for rescuing me", Jason said.

"I did it more for your dad. He was a good agent and it sucks that someone did what they did. They'll get there's though, promise", Max said.

Jason swallowed, but nodded.

"Maxine, time to go", Hunter called.

"See you back in Washington", Max said.

"Sure", Jason said.

Bayley sat near Jason and Sami sat on his other side. They were watching them board the jet.

"I could use something to eat before we board. Want anything?", Sami asked.

Jason looked at him and nodded.

"I'll come with, I could use something too", Jason said.

Sami nodded.

"Need me to push you?", Sami asked.

Jason shook his head no.

"Their leaving", Bayley said.

They watched the jet roll out of the hanger and towards the runway. Once it lifted off, it exploded. Bayley quickly stood.

"Shit, Sami, call headquarters", Bayley shouted as she ran outside.

Sami did as he was told. Jason stood and hit Sami on the back of the head, before making his way out and towards the waiting Audi. Lana was in the back seat. She smirked.

"Bitch is dead", Jason said.

Lana laughed.

"Finally. Keep in touch with their plans. See you soon", she said.

Jason nodded and went back inside. Sami was standing and Jason tipped the wheelchair over as if he fell too.

"Did you see who it was?", Sami asked, blood on his hand from the back of his head.

"No. They hit me too", Jason winced.

* * *

Roman was just getting home from work. He wanted to get in a shower and clean up a bit before he went to pick up his kids. Someone knocked on his front door as he was getting ready to take out the trash. Thor barked.

"Who is it? Huh. Maybe its mom", Roman said.

Thor wagged his tail. Roman answered and Sami stood there. His eyes were blood shot and he forced a smile.

"Can I come in?", he asked, his voice breaking.

Roman swallowed. He looked up and down the street, before looking back at Sami.

"Rome", Sami said.

"No. No, tell me anything but that", Roman said, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Lets sit you down", Sami said, trying to take Roman's arm.

He pulled it away and paced, tears blurring his vision.

"Fuck you Sami, no, not till I see it for my own eyes", Roman shouted.

"The jet, it took off and then, it exploded. Lana set a trap", Sami said.

"Stop, I don't want to hear it. She's coming home, she's on her way. You don't know for sure that she was on that plane", Roman shouted.

"I watched her board with Baron and Hunter", Sami said.

"She could have gotten off when you weren't looking", Roman said.

"I wish that were true, Rome", Sami said.

He pulled out Max's passport and FBI id. Roman leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"No, don't tell me that", he begged.

Sami cried harder.

"I'm sorry, I wish it was something different", Sami said.

* * *

Bayley showed up to her wife's work. Sasha hugged her and kissed her. She noticed the look on her wife's face.

"What's wrong? Why have you been crying?", Sasha asked.

"Is um, Max's brothers in law here?", she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Roman went home though so you won't find him here. What's going on Bay?", Sasha was worried now.

Bayley looked down at her wife's hands and squeezed them.

"Max is dead", Bayley cried.

Sasha hugged her wife.

"Roman", Sasha said.

Bayley pulled away and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I told Sami I would tell them so they could break it to her sisters", Bayley said.

Sasha nodded. She followed her wife to their office. They were just leaving when they saw Bayley and Sasha. They looked at the women.

"You two ok?", Dean asked.

Bayley took a deep breath before telling them what happened. Both men felt like they had just been punched.

"Roman", Dean said, rushing passed the women.

Seth was right behind him.

"Call the twins, tell them to get to Roman's house, don't tell them why just yet. We need them calm to drive", Dean said.

Seth nodded and called both women. They thought they were just having dinner with Roman and the kids to help him feel less alone with Max gone. Getting to his place, they found Sami sitting down in front of a hysteric Roman.

Dean sat beside his best friend and set his hand on his arm.

"Tell him its not true", Roman said to Dean.

Dean licked his lips and shed his tears. Seth took Roman's other side.

"Tell him", Roman shouted.

"Roman, I want too bud, I do", Dean said.

Roman closed his eyes tight and shook his head no.

"Stop, don't", Roman said.

They could hear Nikki and Brie coming up the walkway. Sami stood and answered the door. Nikki and Brie said hi to him till they saw his face better. They looked from him to Roman.

"No", Nikki said.

Brie started crying. Sami took Rosalie from Brie. Dean went over to his five month pregnant wife and helped her sit while she was crying and screaming no.

"Not my baby sister", Brie cried into Dean's chest.

Dean held her tight to him. Theo and Ellie looked at all the crying adults.

"Hey Ellie, Theo, how about we go to the back room and you can play there", Sami said.

"What's wrong with my mommy?", Ellie asked.

Nikki went over to Dean. Bayley and Sasha arrived to Roman's house.

"I've got her", Nikki said.

Dean nodded and helped Sami get the kids into the playroom.

"I can stay with them", Sami said.

Dean nodded and squeezed Sami's shoulder.

"I um, I should go and pick up Amara and Raiden. I also need to tell his parents and I have to call hers", Dean said.

"Dean, relax, I can help. I can call her parents", Sasha said.

Dean nodded and wiped his tears. He took a deep breath.

"I'll help Sami with the kids", Bayley said.

"There should be juice boxes in the fridge and chicken nuggets if they get hungry", Bayley hugged Dean.

He sighed.

"Breathe", she said.

He nodded.

"Once I have Amara and Raiden, I can", Dean said.

He left and drove to Roman's parents house. He knocked and Sika answered the door. He took one look at Dean and knew. He let Dean in, Patricia joined them.

"How badly is she hurt?", Sika asked.

Dean shook his head no as fresh tears fell. Patricia started crying.

"She um, she died", Dean was able to get out.

Patricia grabbed her purse and the kids bags.

"We have to go over there", she said.

Sika nodded. He called for Amara and Patricia went to get Raiden. Dean followed them out. Getting back to Roman's house. Brie and Nikki were hugging their brother in law. He saw his parents and rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing here? You hated her. I thought you two would be celebrating", Roman said.

"That's not true Roman", his mom said.

"After you found out what she did for a living, you blamed her. You hated her and I should have stopped it. I should have kicked you out of our lives, but she wouldn't let me.", Roman said.

Brie hugged him tighter and he kissed the side of her head.

"Go and tell my sisters they can pop the champagne, she's out of your lives", Roman said angry.

"You're angry son", Sika said.

Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"Get out of my house", he yelled at them.

"Rome", Dean said.

"No. I want them out. Just like they kicked Max out of their lives, I want them out of mine", Roman said.

Nikki stood and went over to his parents.

"He's angry right now, just please. I know you want to be there for him, but just give him time to calm down", Nikki whispered to them.

Patricia nodded and they walked out. She looked at Nikki once they were outside.

"I never hated her", Patricia said.

Nikki smiled at her.

"I know. She knew it too", Nikki said.

She watched them drive off when her mom called. Sasha had told them what happened and she listened to her mom cry over the phone. Roman had calmed down, still in the same place on the floor. His eyes on the front door, hoping, wanting Max to walk through them.

"I told her to go. This was all my fault", he said softly.

Brie looked at him.

"No. She knew she had to do this in order to get Lana. To make it safe for us all", Brie said.

"And now she's dead", Roman said.

Brie squeezed his arm.

"I don't know what to do. What do I tell the kids? I don't know what to do", Roman said.

"Don't you worry about the kids. Nikki and I can tell Amara. You just take your time. If I know my sister, she already has everything planned", Brie said.

He quickly looked at her and sat up.

"I have to call your mom and dad", he said, looking for his phone.

Nikki stopped him.

"Sasha called them and then I did. They know and are going to be flying down tonight", Nikki said.

Roman nodded and twirled his ring on his finger.

"This is just some joke right? I mean, she's coming back, right?", Roman asked his sister in law.

Nikki touched his cheek lightly.

"I wish it was Roman. I really, really do", she said.

"I don't know what to do without her", he cried.

Dean went over to Brie.

"Baby, you have to rest. Lets get you to the sofa", Dean said.

She pulled her arm away from him.

"No", Brie said.

Dean sighed.

"He's right Brie. You are five months pregnant and its not good for you to be sitting here like this", Roman said.

"As long as you get up and go to bed too. You need to rest", Brie said.

Roman took a deep breath and nodded. They all stood and Roman looked at the stairs that led to his room. The same room he slept in with his wife.

"I can't", he said.

"You don't have too. There's a couch in the playroom. Take that", Seth said.

Roman nodded and slowly made his way to the room.


	5. Chapter 5-Real Pain

Roman didn't want to open his eyes. He knew that if he did, his wife wouldn't be next to him. She wasn't going to walk through the door and she wasn't making breakfast for their kids. She was gone. He would have to live the rest of his life without her. Forever was a long time.

He knew he had to get up for his kids. Max would have kicked his ass for not checking on them.

He opened his eyes, they felt swollen and tired. He swallowed and stood, making his way out of the room. He made his way down the hall, he could hear crying. That broke his heart all over again and fresh tears fell.

He took a deep breath before wiping them. Making his way into the living room, his mother in law was on the couch with her husband. He was holding her as she cried.

"My baby", she cried.

He made his way to them.

"I'm sorry", was all he could say.

She pulled away from her husband and stood, wrapping her arms around him, causing more tears to fall from his eyes. He hugged her back. Dean walked in with groceries. He sent a sad look towards Roman, before continuing towards the kitchen. Dean set the bags down.

"Kids still upstairs?", Dean asked.

Seth nodded as he put dishes away. Brie and Nikki were upstairs with the kids.

"We have to tell Amara", Seth said.

Dean shook his head no.

"Roman has to be the one to do it", Dean said.

Seth nodded. The front door opened again and Sami walked in. He watched as Roman cried with his mother in law and that broke him. He made his way upstairs and into Roman and Max's bedroom. Setting up the tiny cameras like he was told to.

"That's good Sami", the voice in his ear said.

"I don't feel good about this", he whispered.

He set up another in the guest room and then Raiden's room. He was about to walk out when the door opened, Nikki appeared. She was confused to see him in here.

"Sami", she said.

"I um, just wanted to make sure there were enough diapers. Raiden still uses them and I don't want Roman to have to do anything", Sami said.

Nikki nodded.

"I think there's still a box full", Nikki said, looking in the closet.

She showed him and he nodded.

"Anything that's needed? I can make a quick run", Sami said.

"We sent Dean earlier, but let me check", Nikki said.

Sami nodded and followed her out. They made their way down the hall.

"How are you doing?", he asked.

"Its killing me, but my parents are so broken along with Brie. I'm just trying to be strong for them.", Nikki said.

Sami nodded. They walked into Amara's room. The kids were all sitting around while Brie read to them. Sami scanned the room for the photo Max told him about. He walked closer to it and picked it up. Placing the small camera on it and setting it back down facing the bed.

"Thank you, Sami", the voice in his ear said.

He walked back over to Nikki.

"I should get going, but if you need anything, call me. Even if it's just for toilet paper", Sami said, chuckling at the end.

Nikki smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Max was right about you. You are the sweetest", Nikki said.

Sami smiled before walking into the hall. Placing another camera behind a fake plant on the top shelf, facing the hall. He made his way down and found Roman alone. He was staring at a picture of him and Max.

"Hey", he said softly.

Roman looked over.

"Hey", Roman replied.

Sami walked over to the picture and placed the small camera in the fake plant next to the picture.

"That's a nice picture", Sami said.

Roman nodded.

"It was taken at the pier, when we celebrated our anniversary", Roman said.

Sami smiled at his friend.

"The twins planned a small service for her, its um, this weekend, if you want to come or tell your coworkers who know Max", Roman said.

Sami nodded.

"I'll spread the word", Sami said.

"Did she say anything to you, before", he stopped.

Sami saw Roman's eyes gloss over with new tears ready to fall. Sami heard the person in his ear sigh.

"Tell him I told you about how much I love him and our kids. That I couldn't wait to come home to them", she said.

Sami swallowed, feeling the tears slip.

"How much she loves you and the kids. She couldn't wait to come home to you. She missed you three very much. Talked about how good of a father you are. She couldn't have picked a better man", Sami said.

Roman smiled and locked his hands together in front of him. Sami hated lying to him.

"I can't", she said.

Sami closed his eyes before wiping his tears. He knew that the sooner they got Jason, Lana, and everyone else involved in Lana and Jason's plan for revenge, they could come home.

"Sami, set up the last camera in the kitchen, then go to headquarters", he said in his ear.

Sami cleared his throat.

"If you need anything Rome, don't hesitate to call.", Sami said.

Roman nodded. Sami squeezed his shoulder before walking into the kitchen. Dean and Seth looked over to him.

"Hey man", Dean said.

Sami sent him a nod.

"How is he?", Seth asked Sami.

"Not good, but its understandable. He lost his wife", Sami said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"Who else was um", Dean stopped.

"Hunter and Baron", Sami said softly.

Dean nodded.

"How's Hunter's wife doing? Carmella?", Seth asked.

"Same as Roman", Sami said softly.

"Let us know where we could send them flowers or something. I know its not going to bring them back, but we just want them to know, they have someone to talk to if they need it. I know Stephanie and Hunter have kids, if she needs a break, she could always bring them here with us", Dean said.

Sami nodded.

"I'll text you when I have it", Sami said.

Dean nodded.

"I'm going to go check on the kids and the girls", Seth said, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm going to sit with Rome and check on Max's parents", Dean said.

Sami nodded. Once Dean was gone, Sami reached up towards the self, grabbing the fake plant and placing the small camera. It gave the view of the whole kitchen. He set the plant back.

"Come back", the deep voice said in his ear.

"Got it", Sami whispered.

He walked out into the living room and watched as Dean comforted Roman.

"I'm going to head out, but if you need anything, call me", Sami said to Dean.

Dean nodded. Sami drove back to the private jet and flew to Washington. Getting there, a car was waiting for him to take him to headquarters. Getting to Max's office to pick up some papers before flying out again, he stopped. Jason was in there and sitting behind Max's desk.

"What are you doing in here?", Sami asked.

Jason smiled.

"Just looking at my new office", he said shrugging.

Sami shook his head.

"It hasn't even been twenty four hours. What makes you think they'll give you this office. Get out", Sami said.

Jason chuckled and stood, holding his hands up.

"Its either this one or Baron's office, but if not that one, I'll gladly take Hunter's seat", Jason said, before passing Sami and walking down the hall.

That gave Sami a bad vibe. The only ones to know the deaths of Max, Hunter, and Baron were faked were Carmella, Stephanie, Sami, and Bayley. They couldn't keep Roman in the loop because Lana would be watching him. They had to make it look real.

Bayley was use to things like this and so was Carmella and Stephanie, but Lana wouldn't take their losses to heart. Roman's pain would be real, she would believe him.

Grabbing the files, Sami locked the door and made his way to Baron's office. Jason was talking about what happened to him to a few coworkers that were glad they got him out safely. They didn't know of Jason's possible scheming with Lana.

Sami grabbed the files from Baron's office as well. Locking it up so Jason couldn't get in. Walking out, Jason went over to him.

"Look, about what I said in Max's office. I'm sorry, I just, I blame her for what happened to my dad and the other agents", Jason said.

Sami raised a brow.

"She had nothing to do with that. She warned them and they didn't listen. Just like you don't listen", Sami said pissed.

Jason sighed.

"I didn't mean that. I know she had nothing to do with it, but its how I felt. Lana kept repeating that over and over again while she had me beaten. I started to believe it", Jason said.

Oh, he was good, but Sami knew better than to believe him. He nodded.

"Its just hard", Sami said.

Jason nodded.

"I know, I lost my dad", Jason said sadly.

Sami nodded.

"How's Roman?", Jason asked.

"Not good. He's a mess and her family, I don't know how they are going to get through this", Sami said.

Jason nodded.

"I was planning to stop by their house and give my condolences", Jason said.

Sami nodded.

"Actually, I think they would prefer to be left alone right now", Sami said.

"I wouldn't blame them", Jason said.

"Oh but, they let me know that they'll be doing something for her this weekend. You know, if you want to stop by", Sami said.

Jason nodded.

"I'll do that. Thanks for telling me", Jason said, squeezing Sami's shoulder before walking away.

"Did he buy it?", the voice in his ear asked.

"Yup", he whispered.

"Good. Now come and bring us our things", the voice said.

"On my way", he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6-He Will

Sami arrived to Montana. They had a secured cabin. He drove to the cabin, taking twist and turns. Getting to a camp ground, dropping off the rental and picking up his before getting to the cabin.

Walking in, Baron greeted him.

"I brought everything you all asked for", Sami said, setting the box down.

Baron nodded and removed the lid. Max walked in and hugged Sami.

"He misses you so much", he whispered to her.

She squeezed him tighter and cried.

"Let's get this over with and we can all go back to our families", Hunter said, walking into the living room with a cup of coffee.

Max had asked Sami to set up cameras in her house. This way she could keep an eye on her family. Baron walked over to the board and wrote Lana's name down in the middle, attaching a photo. Drawing a line to Brock and another to Jason.

"I need you to do something for me, Sami", Max said.

He nodded.

"Bring me Alexa", she said.

Sami looked at Hunter and Baron. Hunter nodded.

"You heard the woman", he said.

Sami nodded before leaving.

* * *

Roman was sitting in a quiet room at the church. Amara sitting next to him and holding his arm. It had been the hardest thing to do, telling his four year old that her mommy wasn't coming home. He could tell she still didn't understand. He let his kids sleep with him in his bed. It was hard to walk into that room without his wife.

Raiden was drinking his juice and looking around. He smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"Daddy, what are we doing?", Amara asked.

He swallowed.

"Saying goodbye to mommy. Remember when I told you she was in heaven now", he said softly.

She nodded. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"She's going to take care of you and baby brother forever. Whenever you feel scared just think about mommy", he said to her, before kissing the top of her head.

The door to the room opened and Brie walked in.

"Everyone is ready. Just waiting on you", she said, rubbing her bump.

He nodded and took a deep breathe. Holding Raiden in his arms and holding Amara's little hand. Brie rubbed his back, following behind him to his seat in the front. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he stared straight ahead. Amara squeezing his hand and Raiden in his lap.

After the priest said a few words, he asked if anyone wanted to say anything. Roman wasn't surprised when a lot of people stood and said nothing but good things about his wife. Some were about how she helped them at work, others were jokes she had said or funny things she had done. Roman stood after the last person stepped down.

He walked over to the mic and looked out over the sea of people. Some he knew worked with Max, others being parents of kids who they had befriended during classes for Amara, and his coworkers who had loved Max after meeting her.

He cleared his throat.

"My wife, from the second I met her, had stolen my heart. From the second my eyes found her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Tough as nails when she had to be. Never asked for anything, put her family first, always. She was a damn good wife and an even better mother.", he said, stopping because he felt his tears ready to fall.

He found his parents in the last aisle with his sisters. He looked down.

"My wife and I always talked about, you know, if anything were ever to happen to us. She would always tell me I was not allowed to replace her", he said, laughing softly.

Some joined in and smiled.

"Then I would tell her the same thing and she would say, I could never love someone the way I love you. She would turn to look at me and then say, well unless Jason Momoa walked through the door, then the deal is off", he said.

Everyone laughed. He smiled, remember the smile on his wife's face. He licked his lips.

"She was my best friend. I would have nothing without her.", he said, before stepping away.

When no one else went up, the priest closed out the ceremony. Everyone went over to Roman and his kids. Hugging them and telling them how sorry they were.

* * *

Getting home, a few family and friends joined him. They ate and stood around or sat, talking about Max or looking at the photos of his family. Max's dad held a sleeping Raiden. After a few minutes he went to lay him down. Amara never left his side and he didn't mind. She kept him from spiraling.

"Hi", he turned and came face to face with his ex wife. Eva.

"Hey", he said.

"I heard about what happened to your wife and I just wanted to come and say how sorry I am", she said.

She meant it. He nodded. Amara hugged his leg.

"Well, thanks for coming", he said.

She reached over and squeezed his arm. He moved it away and Amara stood in front of him.

"Don't touch my daddy", she said.

Roman looked down at his daughter and placed a hand on top of her head. Eva smiled.

"Sorry", she said, before backing away.

"What was that about?", Dean asked, a beer in his hand.

"Amara does that whenever any woman other than Max comes too close", Roman answered.

"I know that. I meant that", Dean said, pointing towards Eva with his chin.

Roman shrugged.

"We still have some mutual friends. She heard about Max and wanted to pay her respects", he said.

Dean nodded. Roman sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't have time for this Dean", he said.

"I didn't say anything", Dean said.

"I know that look. I still love Max, and no matter how much time passes, no one will ever be my wife. My focus now is entirely on my children and getting them through this", Roman said.

Dean nodded. Patricia and Sika joined their son.

"I'm sorry about Max", his mom said.

Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"No you aren't. You are happy she's dead. You never understood her because you didn't take the time to understand her. I asked her not to say anything to you to protect you and you still treated her like trash.", Roman said.

"As a mother, it scared me to find out that you were hurt and could have died. I was scared, I said things out of fear", his mom said.

"And what about after? All those times you and Nia and Tamina could have apologized to her. You could have made her feel at home when we went to visit. You never did. Now that she's dead you want to apologize", he said, shaking his head.

The few people who were close to them, stayed quiet and listened.

"I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with her. I knew who she was and she always tried to keep me safe.", he said.

His mom cried. He felt bad, but he needed to say it. It wasn't fair. He could also hear his wife telling him to apologize and now.

"But I know my wife and I know she would slap my arm right now for talking to you the way I just did. She would drag me by my ear till I apologize to you. I'm sorry mom, but now I'm just not ready to speak to any of you", he said.

He turned and walked back into the living room. Amara holding his hand. Amara looked sleepy and he told Seth he was going to lay her down.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything down here", Seth said.

Roman nodded and lifted his daughter into his arms before going upstairs. When he reached his room, Raiden was fast asleep in the middle of his bed. He laid Amara down to see that she had fallen asleep quickly. He smiled and kissed each of his kids before closing his bedroom door.

He stopped when a blonde woman stood in the hallway looking at the photos on the wall.

"Lana", he said.

She turned and smiled at him.

"I come in peace", she said, before laughing.

He quickly went over to her and wrapped his hands around her throat. He heard a gun click behind him. She laughed.

"Let go, or we kill the kids", a man said behind her.

He released Lana. She rubbed her neck.

"Smart man", she said, patting his chest.

She walked around him till they faced the man with the gun. She kissed his cheek.

"My boyfriend, Adam Cole", she introduced.

Roman glared at her.

"It was a beautiful ceremony you did for your wife. All the stories about her were so sweet and sickening. You forgot to mention how she killed my Rusev", Lana said.

Roman clenched his hands into fists.

"I just wanted to see you for myself. The pain in your eyes and the frown on your face. She took mine and I took yours. A spouse for a spouse", Lana said.

"Get out of my house before I call the FBI to finish you off", Roman said.

She laughed.

"They aren't after me. What, they didn't tell you. Brock did it. Not me", she said.

"Get out of my house. Last warning", he said.

Lana tapped Adam's arm.

"Let's go. I've had enough fun with him", she said.

Roman waited a few minutes before going downstairs. Alexa Bliss stood by the front door. She looked over the room before her eyes looked at him.

"I should go", she said.

"Wait", he said.

She stopped. Turning to look at him.

"What do you want? Did you come with her?", he asked.

"What? Who? I came because Max is, was, one of my best friends. So was Baron and now, I lost them both", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Roman nodded.

"Can I have a word?", he asked.

She nodded and followed him to his and Max's office. She looked around before facing him. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at her. She held her hands up.

"Whoa, what are doing?", she asked.

"Lana was here. Did you plan this? Ask them for forgiveness and then act like you were their friend again only to help her kill them?", he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Wait, Lana was here?", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Look, I was undercover, but I despised her just as much as Max and Baron did. I want her head to roll", Alexa said.

Truth was, Max had asked her to come today, just in case Lana showed up. She had just missed her. Roman put his gun away.

"She came with some guy named Adam Cole. She said she wanted to see my pain. I want her head", he said.

Alexa nodded.

"I'll gladly get it for you", Alexa said.

"If she's still roaming around", Alexa stopped him.

"I can place two agents on your kids all hours of the day. We owe you that much", Alexa said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Max had heard what Roman said to Alexa. Writing Adam Cole underneath Lana. Baron looked him up.

"He's got men working for him. Won't be easy taking him out", he said.

Max looked at Baron.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to", she said.

He laughed. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Thinking about her husband.

"You think he'll forgive me for this?", she asked.

Baron looked over at her after he printed a picture of Adam and his crew. He placed it on the board.

"He will", he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7-Turned

Max watched on her computer as Roman got the kids ready for bed. He kissed them goodnight and made his way to his room. She watched him hesitate, standing in the doorway. He looked down, before taking a step away and going downstairs.

She clicked for the kitchen camera. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Taking it to the living room and sitting down. He sat in the dark, drinking his beer. He had asked his entire family to leave him alone with his kids for a few weeks. He just needed the quiet and his kids.

Friends and family had made food that filled up the fridge so he didn't have to cook. Which he was grateful for. He laid his head back and started crying. That broke Max's heart, his pain was too much and she regretted this plan instantly.

"I should have never told you to go", he cried out into the dark.

Max shed her tears with him. Baron stopped by her room.

"Torturing yourself", he said.

"I deserve it for doing this to him", she replied.

"It was necessary", he said.

"Was it? Carmella knows you aren't really dead. Stephanie knows her husband is alive. Why can't my husband know? It's not fair. He's suffering", she said, pushing her laptop onto the bed.

"You're right, it isn't fair, but you know damn well Lana would know. His grieving is real. He's not an FBI agent, she knows Carmella and Stephanie are trained in handling this", Baron said.

Max looked down at the computer. Roman was still crying.

"You should have stayed alive. You could have helped him", she said.

Baron shook his head no.

"You need me more. Who else is going to keep your ass in check", Baron said.

She chuckled.

* * *

The next day, Hunter went over the plan to get Brock.

"Once we get the big guy out of the way, we get Lana and then Jason", Hunter said.

Baron and Max nodded. Apparently Brock was going to be in Las Vegas with his dealer Paul Heyman.

"Take him out while in his room. Seems too easy", Max said.

"Not as easy as you think. He'll have guards with him. Paul doesn't like it when Brock leaves his house without them", Hunter said.

"Still too easy", Baron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hunter chucked and shook his head at them.

"You two are some cocky pieces of work", Hunter said.

"Who will we be moving with?", Max asked.

"Alexa. For now she will take all the credit. Sami is keeping an eye on our two faced agent Jordan", Hunter said.

"What I don't get is why she all of a sudden teams up with Adam Cole. What does he bring to this?", Max asked.

"What do you mean?", Hunter asked, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Look at this guy and his crew. They are more bank robbers, drug dealers, and gun runners. Not even Rusev and Sheamus level of criminal", Max said.

"Adam and some of his guys have been to prison before for robbing banks.", Baron said, going through the file.

"See. Rusev and Sheamus wouldn't stoop so low. They were hard core criminals. Lana would not downgrade", Max said.

Hunter nodded understanding.

"What are you thinking?", Hunter asked.

"I hate to say it, but she might be planning to break Sheamus out. He would be the only one willing to work with her. No hardcore criminal man would let a woman lead him the way Rusev let Lana.", Max said.

Hunter nodded. Most of the ones Max and Baron have caught would rather slit their throats before taking orders from a woman. Lana had been the only one to convince Rusev to let her make the plans.

Rusev and Sheamus. He trusted Alexa when it came to making plans and setups.

"I'll get more eyes on him", Hunter said.

"You think she's going to use Adam Cole and his crew to get him out?", Baron asked.

"I wouldn't put it passed her", Max said.

* * *

It's been two weeks since his wife's death. He went back to work and Max's parents were watching his kids. Amara would be starting school in a few months and it made him sad. Max had been looking forward to walking their daughter in and dropping her off.

Someone knocked on his door. Sasha walked in.

"Have you see the news?", she asked.

He was confused before she turned on the TV in his office. Turning it up, the news woman was talking about the FBI taking out a known criminal who was on the most wanted list.

He sat on his desk, not taking his eyes off the screen.

" _Brock Lesnar has been shot by FBI agents after being found in this Las Vegas Hotel. If his name sounds familiar, it should. He was responsible for over sixty deaths in the US, over fifty in Mexico, and seventy in Ireland.",_ the news woman said.

They flashed to an interview Alexa did. She was dressed in an FBI vest.

"We would have liked to take him alive. Unfortunately that didn't happen. I'm sure his death will bring a lot of peace to all the families he has hurt. Excuse me", she said.

They were showing the FBI agents walking around. He noticed Jason Jordan.

"Since when did he start working again?", Roman asked.

Sasha shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I can ask Bay", she said.

"Please", he said.

She nodded. Something was fishy about all this. For someone who had been kidnapped for more than a year, Jason sure seemed calm and collected.

"Bayley said three days after they brought him home. His excuse was that he wanted to catch that guy who hurt Max, Baron, and Hunter", Sasha said.

Roman nodded.

"What are you thinking?", she asked him.

"I'm thinking, he knows more. A lot more", Roman said.

"You think he helped plan the plane bombing?", she asked.

Roman looked at her.

"I don't think, I know", he said.

* * *

Max and Baron removed their masks once they were inside the house Alexa had rented them.

"Haven't lost your touch agent Reigns", Baron said.

He hit the button to close the garage door. She was the one who shot Brock in the head. Didn't even give him a chance to react to them kicking in his hotel door.

"You have. How many did you miss, like six", she said.

He laughed.

"It was only two", he said.

They got off the car and walked into the house. Max's phone beeped.

"A text from Alexa", Max said.

"And?", Baron asked, removing his vest.

" _We need to talk"_

Alexa had sent.

" _Come over when you can"_

She had replied.

"Asked to talk", Max said.

"So like, are we friends with her again or what, because I am so confused", Baron said.

Max chuckled.

"Still not friends, but she owes us. She owes me", Max said.

Baron nodded.

"In that case, tell her to bring us some fucking Starbucks coffee and food", Baron said.

Max laughed and texted Alexa.

* * *

Once Alexa arrived with Starbucks and Taco Bell in hand. She set the things down.

"Finally, I'm fucking starving", Baron said.

"I got you your favorite, its in this bag", Alexa said.

Baron nodded without even giving her a glance. He took the bag and walked back into the living room. They were watching Jason's office. Sami had set up a camera in there. Max walked over to the bag and went through it, looking for what she ordered.

"So, about that talk", Alexa started.

Max looked up at her.

"Roman suspects Jason, he's on to him", Alexa said.

"Then keep him away from Jason", Max said.

"Its not that easy. Jason agreed to meet with him", Alexa said.

"What was the point in me asking you to keep an eye on my family, if you can't do it because its so hard", Max said.

Hunter and Baron looked over.

"Because you're punishing me", Alexa said.

"I'm punishing you? No Alexa, I'm not. You owe me and my family after what you did. If you would have just killed them like you were told to, none of this would be happening. I would be with my family right now. You had to go and fall in love with Sheamus", Max said.

"You think that's why I didn't kill them? I didn't kill them because there were a lot of them and only me. Look what happened to Becky. She tried to take them on by herself and she died, she was killed", Alexa said.

"Don't bring her into this", Max said.

Alexa sighed.

"I'm sorry, I am. I couldn't do anything without proof", Alexa said.

"And what about when you and Lana entered my house and tried to kill my husband? Why didn't you kill her then? You could have, you had the chance", Max said.

"She had a knife to your husband's throat. I didn't want to risk it", Alexa said back.

Max shook her head.

"I am doing my best. I'm not doing this because you asked me to, I'm doing this because you are my best friend, I still consider you my best friend", Alexa said.

Max grabbed her food and went to sit with Hunter and Baron. Alexa joined them.

"So you said something about Roman going to see Jason", Baron said.

Alexa nodded.

"Sasha told Bayley that Roman said he suspects Jason had something to do with your deaths", Alexa said.

"And what made him think that?", Hunter asked.

"Jason started working right away. Even as an FBI agent, I needed time to get back in the swing of things. I didn't enter the field till a year after everything went down. Even when I thought I was ready, I wasn't", Alexa said.

Hunter nodded.

"If Jason was really the victim, he would have a hard time adjusting to life away from the torture they supposedly inflicted. I would too", Baron said.

"So we were right. Jason wasn't a victim, he's turned", Hunter said.

Alexa nodded and looked at Max.

"Your husband is a smart man", she said.

"Not smart enough if he's going to meet Jason alone", Max said.

"He won't be. I'll watch his back", Alexa said, before standing and walking out.

"She's trying", Hunter said.

Max raised a brow. He chuckled.

"I get it. You need time", he said.

Max hoped Roman didn't try anything stupid when he went to meet Jason. The last thing she needed was for him to get killed. She would go on a rampage till she got her hands on Jason. She would show him what true torture is.


	8. Chapter 8-They Need You

Max had asked Sami to tag along with Alexa while Roman met with Jason in the park.

"I don't like this", Sami said.

"Neither does Max, that's why we are here", Alexa said.

"So what, are you two friends again?", Sami asked.

"No. She still hates me", Alexa answered hurt.

He chuckled and looked at her.

"Are you serious? After what you did, you can't blame her", Sami said.

Alexa looked down at her phone. Sami felt bad for saying that. He sighed.

"But I'm sure with time she'll come around", Sami said.

Alexa hoped so.

* * *

Roman walked towards Jason, who was sitting on a bench under the tree. He sat beside him.

"I've been wanting to see you and tell you how sorry I am about your wife. She rescued me and now I will never get to repay her for what she did", Jason said.

Roman chuckled.

"Cut the crap. You and I both know you did something to that plane", Roman said.

Jason shook his head.

"I swear I didn't. I couldn't even move at that point. I was just as shocked and hurt by it as you were", Jason said.

"You don't know my pain", Roman said to him.

Jason nodded.

"You're right, I don't, but I had nothing to do with it", Jason said.

"See, I don't believe that. No matter what way you want to flip it, I don't", Roman said.

Jason stood and shook his head.

"It wasn't me. It was Brock and now that bitch is dead, thanks to me. So instead of trying to blame me, you should be thanking me", Jason said.

Roman stood next, causing Jason to take a step away from him.

"I'm going to figure it out and when I do, your ass is mine", Roman said, before walking away.

Alexa and Sami watched as Jason glared at a departing Roman.

"You chipped his phone right?", Alexa asked, taking out the small radio.

Sami nodded. She turned it on as Jason took out his phone.

"Hey, yeah, its Reigns. He's onto me. Are you sure there is no way he would know?", Jason asked whoever was on the other line.

They were using something to disguise their voice.

"Max's husband? Then get rid of him. As for any evidence pointing to us, no, I made sure it would all land on Brock", the voice said.

"We just need to keep an eye on him", Jason said.

"Then keep your eyes on him", the voice said before hanging up.

Jason sighed.

* * *

Alexa and Sami took what they had to Max, Baron, and Hunter.

"Who do you think it could be?", Sami asked.

"At this point, I don't know", Max said.

"Lana is gathering so many power players, I think our suspicions about her breaking out Sheamus are right", Baron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alexa looked down at the table where the recorder sat.

* * *

Roman stopped to pick up his kids from Max's parents. He hadn't seen his since losing Max and truth was, he just wasn't ready to see them.

"Hi baby, how are you?", his mother in law asked, hugging him.

"Not good. I miss her so much. I don't know what to do with myself mom", he whispered to her as to not upset his daughter.

She hugged him tighter and rubbed his back.

"You know you and the kids are always welcome here. If you can't stay in your house, just come here or if you want to be alone, drop off the kids anytime", she said.

"I might take you up on that some time", he said.

"Daddy", Amara came running towards him.

He lifted her into his arms and hugged him.

"Daddy needed a hug princess", he said to her.

"Did you sign her up for school yet? I think the applications are due next month", his mother in law asked.

He sighed. He remembers Max talking about that before she left.

" _Don't forget to take it if I am not back in time",_ she had said.

"Don't you worry, I can do it for you", she said.

"Thank you. I just, I forgot", he said.

"With everything going on I almost forgot too, but I had put it on my calendar on my phone after Max told me to remind you in case", she said sadly.

He nodded.

"I wouldn't even know what to do", he said.

His father in law walked in from the back with Raiden in his arms.

"Look who's here, its daddy", he said to Raiden.

Roman took his son from his father in law. Grabbing the kids bags.

"Oh and Roman", his mother in law said.

He looked at her.

"Don't forget Sunday dinner with your parents. Max wouldn't want you to miss it", she said, giving him a look.

He nodded.

"For her", he said.

Getting home, he made dinner for his kids and himself. After hearing about Amara's day, she got sad.

"Hey, what's that pout about?", he asked, gently touching his daughter's chin.

"Mommy isn't here to go school shopping with me. We made a date", she said.

Roman's heart broke.

"Well, looks like your date is with me now", he said smiling.

"But you're a boy and boys don't know how to pick girl clothes", she said.

He chuckled and wiped his mouth.

"Maybe we can ask aunt Nikki to take you. I'm sure she would love too", he said.

"And Nana?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"What about grandma?", she asked carefully.

"If you want grandma to be there too, I'll let her know", he said.

She nodded and continued eating.

* * *

Max watched and heard everything on her computer. She wiped the tears away. She wanted to do all that stuff with Amara. She watched Roman place the dishes in the sink and take the kids upstairs. Turning on a bath for them. He smiled as they splashed around.

He dressed them and got them ready for bed. Raiden fell right to sleep. Roman brushed his daughter's hair.

"Daddy", she said.

"Yeah babe?", he asked.

"Do you think mommy misses us too?", she asked.

"Of course she does. I know she would give everything to be here with you", he said.

She nodded.

"All done", he said, lifting the covers to tuck her in.

She smiled at him after he kissed her forehead. Max watched as he made his way back down to the kitchen and pull out a beer. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. It rang on his end and hers. She watched as his name flashed.

" _Hey, sorry I missed your call, but I promise to get back to you asap. If it's really important, just text me",_ her voicemail.

He cried listening to her voice. He replayed that voicemail at least ten times. After finishing his beer, he grabbed another and then another and then another.

She grabbed her phone.

"Hello", Bayley answered.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I need a favor", she said.

"Of course", Bayley said.

"Tell Sasha you caught Roman drinking heavily a few days ago while watching the kids. Tell her to mention it to Dean and Seth", Max said.

"Is he drinking?", Bayley asked.

"He is. In our house, but still, what if something happens to the kids. I need him sober", Max said.

"Got it. I'll tell her tomorrow", Bayley said.

"Thanks Bay", Max said, before hanging up.

Max continued to watch Roman till he went to their room and sat on their bed. He grabbed one of her shirts and held it to his nose.

"I'm going to kill Jason, Max. I know he had something to do with this. He's going to pay", he mumbled into the dark.

Max shut her eyes. They had to get to Jason before Roman did.

* * *

The next day, Roman woke up to Dean and Seth jumping on his bed.

"What the fuck? Seriously?", he asked.

"Just wanted to come and check on you. Also make sure the kids don't cut themselves on the beer bottles you left on the coffee table", Dean said.

He met their eyes, before rolling them.

"Don't start. It's only a few beers", Roman said.

"Till it becomes tequila bottles, and then sleeping all day. Then forgetting your kids", Seth said.

Roman sat up and glared at them.

"I would never do that. I only drink when they are in bed", Roman said.

"What happens if they wake up and are sick or hurt? How are you going to care for them passed out drunk?", Dean asked.

Roman swallowed. Dean made a point.

"I know you miss your wife. My wife misses her sister. I miss my friend, my sister, but we can't forget the two little humans she made. They need you. Us", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"I know", Roman said softly.

Amara ran into his room and got on his bed. She hugged and kissed her uncles cheeks.

"Oh um, you think Nikki and Brie could take her school shopping? She doesn't want me to because I'm a boy", Roman said.

Dean and Seth chuckled.

"I think they would love that", Seth said.

Amara smiled.

"Don't forget grandma and Nana", Amara said.

"I didn't forget", Roman said.

"I'll tell Nikki to call them babe", Seth said.

Amara nodded.


	9. Chapter 9-Girls Trip

The twins arrived at the time they said they would. Dean and Seth watching their kids while they were out. Patricia and Dina arrived a few minutes after. Amara hugged each of the women before standing in front of her dad. Roman had filled them in on what this girls trip was about. Deciding to remind them in front of Amara.

"Max was suppose to do this with her, but obviously she can't. I offered, but I was reminded that I am not a woman. So, I asked if you four would do me and Max the favor of taking my baby girl shopping for school", he said, setting his hands on her shoulders.

Amara smiled up at him. Dina stepped towards Amara with a smile.

"I would love too. I did this with your mom and aunts every year. So get use to this, because this won't be our last shopping trip", Dina said.

Roman smiled. Brie hugged Roman.

"Have fun with Raiden. We'll see you two later", Brie said.

Roman kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Have fun bug", Roman said.

* * *

Max finished fixing her wig and reading glasses. She made a promise and she planned on keeping it. Even if Amara didn't know she was there. She would let her know when she saw her family again.

"Are you sure about this?", Baron asked from the door.

"I am not missing my little girl's first school shopping trip. I did this every year with my mom and sisters.", Max said.

She turned to look at him.

"Do I look like me?", she asked.

"No", he replied.

She nodded and grabbed her bag. Hunter looked at her when he saw her.

"Max", Hunter said.

"No. Don't. I am going no matter what", she said.

He nodded.

"Don't forget to take pictures", he said with a smile.

She nodded. She took the emergency car to their private airstrip. Taking a jet to California. She hoped she didn't blow her cover. Alexa texted her where they took her daughter as soon as she landed. Finding the car Alexa left her in the parking lot. She drove to her destination. She called Alexa once she entered the mall.

"Where are they?", she asked.

"Justice", Alexa answered.

She hung up and found Alexa outside of the store. They could see them from where they were. Alexa handed her a smoothie.

"Act natural", Alexa said, shrugging.

Max took the drink and sipped it before eyeing the smoothie. Banana Mango.

"You act like I forgot", Alexa said, enjoying her pretzel.

"Who knows with you", Max said.

Alexa handed the rest to Max. They watched as her family showed her outfit after outfit, but Amara's heart just wasn't into it.

"She really wanted to do this with you", Alexa said.

Max nodded.

"Anything new on Jason?", Max asked, wanting to change the subject before she cried.

"As much as you already know", Alexa said.

They followed the group of women to the next store. Alexa and Max sat on the bench outside. She could see through the windows. Max watched as Amara sadly walked through the store trying to find something.

"We'll get them, Max. Then you can go back to her, to them. I promise", Alexa said.

Max looked at her. Amara looked outside through the big windows and saw a woman who looked exactly like her mom, except, she was blonde. She took a few steps closer to the entrance. The woman lifted her left hand and Amara saw the tattoo her mom had done on her wrist for her dad. Two cursive Rs. She smiled.

"Mommy?", Amara called.

Out of instinct, Max turned to her daughter's voice.

"Shit", Max whispered.

"Go", Alexa said.

Max stood and quickly made her way through the crowded mall. She could hear Amara calling her. Alexa stayed close to Amara to make sure nothing happened to her, while staying out of view of Max's family. Max made her way to the bathrooms and into a stall. She took a deep breath, thinking she got away. The bathroom door opened.

"Mommy?", Amara called.

Max closed her eyes. She couldn't do this to Amara. She opened the bathroom stall. Her daughter's eyes lit up.

"Mommy", Amara said, wrapping her arms around her mom's neck.

"Hi my baby", Max said.

"But, daddy said you", Max shook her head.

"Some very bad people are after me. So I had to hide. You remember the stories I told you about the bad guys and that I catch them? You can't tell daddy or anyone else you saw me Mara. Ok? Its safer this way", she said.

Amara nodded.

"When are you coming home? Daddy misses you so much. He cries a lot.", she said.

"Soon, I promise. Are you taking care of daddy and brother?", she asked.

Amara nodded.

"That's my girl. I just wanted to come shopping with you. I didn't want to miss it", Max said.

Amara smiled.

"Now, put a smile on your face for your grandmas and aunts. Please", Max said.

Amara nodded.

"And remember Amara", Max started.

"I can't tell daddy or anyone else I saw you", Amara finished.

"Pinky promise", Max said, holding out her pinky.

Amara held her pinky out and hooked it with her mom's.

"I love you", Max said.

"I love you more momma", Amara said.

The bathroom door opened and Max pulled Amara into the stall.

"Amara?", they heard Roman's mom call for her.

"Ok. Oh, I liked the outfit aunt Brie picked", Max whispered to her.

Max flushed the toilet.

"Me too", Amara said, before hugging her mom once more and leaving the stall.

"There you are. You scared us Amara", Patricia said.

"Sorry. I had to use the restroom", Amara said, washing her hands.

"Next time tell one of us please. We don't want to lose you too", she said.

Amara nodded before walking out with her grandma. Max walked out a few minutes later.

* * *

Jason arrived to New York like he was told. Finding the room he would find her in. He knocked before opening it, letting her know it was him. He found her looking out the window.

"Isn't that dangerous?", he asked.

The short woman with long black hair turned to face him. She smiled.

"Only for him", she said, pointing to the man smoking a cigar.

"You must be Andrade. I've heard a lot about you. I hear you are next in line to take Del Rio's spot.", Jason said.

Andrade looked from Jason's hand to his face and then away. Zelina laughed.

"Of course he's next in line after the others failed. They got themselves killed.", Zelina said.

"So what does this revenge thing have to do with Lana?", Jason asked.

"She's stopping us from moving our supply. We've lost a lot of men because of her.", Zelina said pacing.

"You want her out of the way", Jason said.

"And you need her dead. She and us are the only ones who know you are a double agent. If they find her and capture her, she is going to sing like there is no tomorrow", Zelina said.

Jason nodded. The bomb he put on the jet came from Andrade and Zelina. He had made a deal with them.

"Our deal is simple, Jason. You take over as leader and we can count on you to keep us off FBI radar. We send you a paycheck for your compliance every month. We are both happy", Zelina said.

Jason smirked.

"Our deal is still set", Jason said.

"Good", Zelina said.

* * *

Getting back to Vegas, Max removed her wig. Baron walked over to her.

"So?", he asked.

She showed him the pictures and he smiled.

"Man, that's one cute kid", he said.

Max smiled. Hunter walked in from the hall.

"Sami found out who Jason is talking with", Hunter said.

He set his laptop down and flipped through the pictures.

"Andrade and Zelina Vega. Aren't they lower ranks? What is he doing with them?", Max asked.

"Del Rio cartel needs a new leader. Looks like they found him. Only, someone is blocking their supply", Hunter said.

"Who?", Baron asked.

Hunter clicked to show the next picture.

"Lana", Baron and Max said.

Hunter nodded.

"With Del Rio gone, Lana could move more supply into territories she couldn't before because of Del Rio. Blocking Vega and Almas keeps those territories hers.", Hunter said.

"Ask Sami if he has any idea where the bomb came from. They have their signature. Find out who's name was stamped on this one", Max said.

"You think it was Almas?", Hunter asked.

"He was lower rank, yes, but also the bomb expert. Being around Del Rio, that's where his money was going. Making bombs. Almas name was always on it. It's a luchador mask", Max said.

Baron took his phone out and texted Sami.

" _Send me every picture of what was left of the bomb and the plane crash"-_ **Baron**

" _On it"-_ **Sami**


	10. Chapter 10-Message

Once they dropped off Amara, his mom told him what happened at one of the stores.

"Are you sure?", Roman asked his mom.

She nodded.

"I heard it clear as day. She called out for Max", she said.

Roman looked from his mom to his daughter. He nodded.

"I think she maybe saw someone who looked like her and when she realized it wasn't Max, she went into the bathroom to cry.", Patricia said.

"I'll talk to her", Roman said sadly.

"If you need anything son, I know we aren't on good terms right now", he stopped his mom.

"Max would be really angry with me if I continued to push you away. I'm sorry mom. I just", she touched his cheek lightly.

"I know", she said.

"See you for Sunday dinner", Roman said.

His mom smiled and nodded. He closed the door as soon as she drove away. Walking over to his daughter, he sat beside her.

"So, grandma told me you saw someone who looked like mommy", Roman started.

Amara looked at him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you", Amara said.

She was going to leave, but he stopped her.

"Baby, what does that mean? Who told you not to tell me?", he asked.

She tried to pull away from him.

"Amara", he said.

"I can't daddy, I can't", she said, finally getting free and running up to her room.

He watched her go. He grabbed his phone and called Brie first.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey, my mom told me Amara called out for Max today", he said.

"She did. Poor thing. We didn't want to mention it to her because we didn't want to upset her more. We figured it would be better if you spoke with her", Brie said.

Roman knew it wasn't Brie who told his daughter not to say anything. She wouldn't have reacted that way.

"Do you know if Nikki or your mom told Amara not to tell me?", he asked.

"No. We were all there when we agreed that we should tell you. Amara needs to talk to someone and you're her dad. Whatever you feel needs to happen is up to you", Brie said.

"Yeah", he said softly.

"Why?", Brie asked.

"I asked Amara about it and she freaked. Said she wasn't allowed to talk about it", Roman said.

"Strange", Brie said.

"I don't know what to do. If she doesn't talk to me, how do I know how to help her", Roman said.

"Let her know that it's safe to talk to you. Maybe she's just worried that you won't believe her. Let her know it's ok if she confused someone for Max.", Brie said.

"Yeah. I'll try again after dinner. Thanks Brie, for everything", Roman said.

"Anytime", Brie said.

He set his phone down and went to make dinner. He was going to give his daughter a few minutes to calm down. Raiden was down for his nap right now.

* * *

Baron walked back over to them.

"Alright, so it turns out that the bomb in the plane was in fact Andrade's work", Baron said.

The printer was finished and Hunter posted the picture of the burned plane part onto the board. You could barely make out the luchador mask.

"That's it", Max said.

She found Del Rio's file and the photos of other bombs. She turned them to Hunter and Baron.

"His signature", she said.

"You think Lana knows about this?", Baron asked.

"I doubt it. She just took over a part of Mexico. If she found out Jason was working with Andrade, the next in line for boss, she would flip", Max said.

Baron smirked.

"Then I say we burst both of their bubbles.", Baron said.

"What are you thinking?", Max asked.

"Send these photos of Jason with Andrade and Zelina to Lana. We follow Almas and Vega, Lana is sure to follow to get her revenge on them. We'll keep eyes on Jason as well", Baron said.

"Kill three birds with one stone", Hunter said.

Baron nodded. Max chuckled.

"And here I thought you were just muscle", Max teased.

"Haha", Baron said, rolling his eyes.

Hunter laughed.

"Send those photos to Sami and have them send them to Lana.", Hunter said.

"On it", Baron said.

"Tell him to leave a message with the photos", Max said.

"What message?", Baron asked.

Max wrote it down and handed it to him. He read it, smirked, and nodded.

* * *

After dinner, Roman took his son a bath. He laid him down and he fell right to sleep. He walked into his daughter's room and sat on her bed.

"Did you have fun today with your grandmas and aunts?", he asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, and they helped me find a lot of good outfits for when I start school, and shoes", she said.

He smiled. His daughter was young, but so smart. He was sure she got that from her mom. He took her little hand.

"I know you miss mommy, Mara. I miss her too. I'm not going to force you to tell me what happened today, but I would like for you to trust me. I won't ever tell your secrets to anyone. Daddy's honor", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you and if you need to talk, I will always be here for you", he said.

She wanted to tell her dad, she really did. If only to stop him from being so sad, but she couldn't. Her mom said there were dangerous people and she promised she would keep her dad and brother safe.

"I'm sleepy", she said.

He nodded and tucked her in more. He kissed the side of her head.

"Goodnight my bug", he whispered.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you too", she whispered.

* * *

Max watched from her laptop. She knew her daughter wouldn't say anything to him. She followed Roman through the house, he stopped buying beer and she was glad. He sat with a photo of them, his finger gliding over the glass.

"If I could trade places with you, I would. Amara needs you. I don't know what to do to help her. Does that make me a bad father?", he whispered to the photo.

He chuckled.

"I know what you would say. No Ro, it doesn't. I'm going to try my hardest to raise her the way I know you would want me too. No pressure, right", he laughed softly.

He wasn't crying as much anymore. She laid down and watched him, listening to what he was saying.

"I miss you so much my love", he whispered, before pressing a kiss to the glass covered photo.

* * *

Two months later, Lana finally took the bait Sami had sent out. They knew it would be awhile since she was in hiding.

"Its safe to say she's not happy", Sami said.

"Was it the burned bodies that were found that gave it away", Max said.

Sami chuckled. Lana had some of Almas men killed and burned. Hung from a tree for the world and Andrade to see.

"She's pissed", Baron said.

"Almas and Vega aren't going to be happy either. Those were their people", Max pointed out.

"That's not our problem. They can kill each other for all I care", Baron said.

"Agreed", Max said.

"That leaves us Jason", Alexa said.

"I say we surprise the fucker. Show up in his office", Max said.

"He would shit his pants", Sami said laughing.

* * *

Jason quickly made his way to his office. His phone had been ringing like crazy. Lana never letting up. Closing the door behind him, he answered.

"What?", he growled.

"What the fuck are you doing with Almas and Vega? Are you plotting against me? That's not a good look on you Jordan", Lana said.

"What are you talking about?", Jason asked.

"Check your text messages", she said.

He did and he swallowed. The photos of him with Andrade and Zelina. He put the phone back on his ear.

"You think I would work with them? Seriously? I didn't do all this to sink so low, Lana", he said.

"Then explain what you were doing with them", she shouted.

He had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I'm trying to find out what they are planning and the only way to do that is to make them think that I'm working with them. You would be happy to know they want you gone and they want me to join them in planning it. Once I know how they plan to do it, we can stop it and kill them. You'll still have Mexico", Jason said.

"Don't bullshit me, Jordan", Lana said.

"I wouldn't dream of it.", Jason said.

Lana hung up on him.

* * *

"Is there a problem?", Kevin Nash asked.

She turned to look at them.

"No. We are still on for the plan.", she said.

Scott Hall nodded.

"Good. Give us a few weeks to get what we need and the man power to do it. We hope you aren't in a hurry", Scott said.

"Just don't get caught", Lana said.

"We aren't as stupid as Lesnar", Kevin replied.

"I hope not", Lana said before leaving.

Getting in her car. Drew looked over at her.

"Where too?", he asked.

"I feel like paying Max's husband a little visit", she said.

He nodded.

"And what do we do about Jason?", Jinder asked.

"He's out, but we aren't going to let him know that just yet though", Lana said.

Jinder nodded.

* * *

Roman checked on his kids before going to his room. He stopped and turned. Lana smiled at him.

"Hello again", she said.

"What the fuck", he said.

"Oh please, don't act like it wasn't you", she said.

He was confused.

"What?", he asked.

"You posted those photos. You wanted me to see them. You hate Jason Jordan just as much as I do. The Enemy Of My Enemy is my friend, I got the message", she said.

"I have no idea what photos you are referring too, or any message", he said.

She nodded. He was telling the truth.

"Well, then, I guess I'll take my leave", she said.

She stood and walked closer to him. He was going to step up to her.

"I wouldn't", Drew said from behind him, gun to the back of his head.

Lana smirked.

"I wouldn't want your kids to lose another parent, now would we", she said.

Roman balled up his hands.

"Thought so", she said.

She walked towards his bedroom door.

"Oh and, you've got eyes. Camera", Lana said, pointing towards it.

Roman didn't see anything.

"Have a good night", she said before leaving.

Roman went towards the direction she pointed. In fact there was a small camera. He pulled it and stepped on it. Looking around, wondering where else a camera was hidden. Hearing a few cars pull in, Alexa burst through his front door.

"Where is she?", she asked, gun drawn.

"She left. Looks like your little cameras didn't work", Roman said, dropping more at her feet.

She exhaled. Putting her gun away.

"We had guys outside of your home. She got the upper hand", Alexa said.

"Are they dead?", Roman asked.

"No. They are going to have killer headaches though", Alexa said.

Roman nodded.

"I can explained the cameras", she said.

He met her eyes.

"Daddy?", he heard Amara call to him.

"Let me check on my kids first", he said.

Alexa nodded.


	11. Chapter 11-Deal

Once he got Amara and Raiden back to sleep, he went back down to speak to Alexa. FBI agents were checking his home.

"You were saying", he said.

"At Max's funeral, I made a promise to protect you and your kids. I owed her that. I couldn't be around twenty four seven, I still have a job. So, I had Sami install them. Someone was watching you, but don't worry. We gave you privacy when you needed it", Alexa said.

Roman nodded.

"Not in my bedroom or my kids rooms", Roman said.

"Ok", she said.

She looked at Mike.

"Install them again, just not in the bedrooms", she said.

Mike nodded. She knew it was going to kill Max to not have the cameras in the bedrooms. She liked watching her kids sleep.

"What did she want?", Alexa asked.

Roman wiped his eyes.

"Something about some photos, a message, and that I posted them. I don't have any clue what she means. I don't have any social media stuff", he said shrugging.

Alexa nodded.

"I think I know", Alexa said.

" _Don't you dare tell him",_ Max said in her ear.

Alexa removed her ear piece. Roman could help from his end. No one would look into him. Roman waited for her to continue. She showed him the photos.

"We posted these, anonymously of course. I guess she thought it was you since you blame Jason for what happened to Max", Alexa said.

Roman nodded.

"He's betraying her too", he said.

Alexa nodded.

"He says different, but I think we both know the truth", Alexa said.

Roman nodded. Then he stopped.

"How do you know I blame Jason?", he asked.

She didn't know what to say.

"Forget it. You've been watching my family, of course you know", he said, shaking his head.

She nodded. She placed the earpiece back in.

"What can I do to help?", he asked.

"Stay out of this. For Max. For your kids. I've got this and so does Sami. I will fill you in as much as I can, but you can't interfere", she said.

She knew he would do the opposite.

"Ok", he said.

" _He's lying",_ Max said in her ear.

Alexa smiled.

"I could tell your lying, but I'll take it. Just be careful", Alexa said.

"Max could always tell when I was lying", he said.

"She trained me. Its how I know", Alexa said.

Roman chuckled.

"I guess so", he said.

* * *

After another month all had been quiet on everyone's end. It was like they all disappeared.

"Just got a call from Sami. Guess who showed up to do a gun trade? And I'm not talking small. I mean big", Hunter said.

He dropped a file on their table. Max had been watching her kids playing. School would be starting soon for Amara. Max set her laptop down and opened the file. Pictures of Drew and Jinder shaking hands with Finn.

"They also paid top dollar for them", Hunter said.

"What is Finn still doing there? Are you crazy?", Baron asked.

"He wanted to go back in. Alexa knows you trust him.", Hunter said.

"She told him", Max said.

Hunter nodded.

"He's bringing the money here.", Hunter said.

"Why?", Max asked.

"I've got an idea about what we can do with the money", he said.

"And that is?", Baron asked.

"You know very well I don't like being out of the loop till last minute", Max said.

"Finn doesn't know either. So you aren't the only one", Hunter said with a smile before walking away.

"I hate him", Max said.

Baron laughed.

* * *

As soon as Finn landed, he took the waiting car to Hunter's hideout. Once there, he got off and walked up to the house with the bags full of money. The door opened to reveal Baron. Finn quickly dropped the bags and hugged his friend.

"I thought we lost you", he said.

Baron smiled and patted Finn's back.

"You can't get rid of us that easily", Max said, approaching Finn and wrapping him in a tight hug.

He exhaled.

"I'm so glad your safe Maxine", he said.

They pulled away.

"There's six more bags like this. Full of cash", Finn said.

"I'll get them", Baron said.

Max walked him into the kitchen where they had everything set up.

"Does your husband know?", Finn asked.

"No", she said sadly.

Finn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then let's finish this and get you home", Finn said.

Max nodded. Hunter waited till Baron had all the bags inside.

"Did you search them?", Baron asked.

Finn nodded.

"On the plane ride to Washington and then on my next flight here. Also had it counted just in case. It's all there", Finn said.

He went to Washington first to make sure he wasn't being watched.

"So, what's the plan Hunter?", Max asked.

"We make our own deal with Zelina and Andrade", he said.

* * *

Roman and the kids were enjoying a pool day. They planned this so everyone could spend time with Brie and Dean's new baby boy, Cade. She had him two months ago and Max missed it. Everyone was here. He was glad his kids were smiling again. He wasn't staying up anymore and sitting in the dark. Sleep didn't come easy though, he still though a lot about his wife, and spoke to her before falling asleep.

"How are you doing?", Dean asked.

"Its been almost six months. It's still hard, but, I can't keep hurting myself. It's only hurting them too", Roman said, eyes on his kids.

Dean nodded.

"So, dating?", Dean asked.

"No. There was only one woman for me. I lost her. My focus now is on my kids", Roman said.

"I'm not saying now, but", Roman stopped his friend.

"No", he said stern.

Dean nodded. Nia walked over to her brother. A not so happy look on her face.

"Seriously?", she asked.

"What?", Roman asked.

Roman and Dean were confused till a bright red head made them turn.

"Roman, brother, no", Dean said.

"Stop. I don't know why she's here and that is never and I mean never happening again.", Roman said.

He wiped his hands and stood. Making his way to her. She smiled and waved. He stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Eva?", he asked.

He was aware of everyone's eyes on him. Including the twins. Brie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just, was thinking about you and I wanted to check on you. I know we've been through a lot and it wasn't good, but I still care about you. My feelings were real. I want you happy and I knew you were with her, you loved her.", Eva said.

Roman sighed.

"Thanks, but you didn't have too. As you can see, I have enough people checking on me", Roman said.

Eva looked around at all the unhappy faces.

"Can we talk inside, please. I can feel the anger", she whispered to him.

Roman sighed and nodded. The faster he got her out of here, the less likely she was to die. He knew the women would pounce on her if given the chance. They walked in and made their way to the living room. She touched his arm and he moved back a bit, letting her hand drop.

"Look, thank you for coming to check on me, but as I said, I have enough people doing that already.", Roman said.

Eva smiled, her hand moving to his chest.

"Then maybe I can help you with something else", she said.

Right now he felt like he would never be able to share a bed with someone else. Eventually he knew his needs would win out, but Eva wasn't going to be that woman. No matter how much he needed it. Eva didn't want kids and he could never trust her around his.

"Eva, no", he said, knowing where she was going with this.

He moved back and she followed. The couch stopping him from moving. She leaned up and kissed him. He took her arms and pushed her away.

"I said no", he said stern.

* * *

Hearing Eva on her computer, she stopped what she was doing. Baron and Finn stepped away to give her some privacy. Hunter closed the doors. Max watched as Eva touched her husband and offered him what she couldn't give him at the moment.

Max wiped her cheeks. She knew Roman would say no, but it didn't stop from hurting when she kissed him. Then the worst happened when she heard her daughter's voice.

* * *

"Daddy", they both turned to see Amara standing there.

"Mara", he said softly.

Amara looked at Eva.

"Roman, I'm", he stopped her.

"Save it and get out. Don't you ever come near me or my family again", Roman said.

He watched Eva leave before looking at his daughter. Her tears were falling.

"What about mommy? Don't you love her anymore?", Amara asked.

"Oh baby", he said, his own tears falling.

"I hate you and mommy hates you. She's coming home and she's taking me and Raiden away with her. I hate you", Amara said, before running back out.

He sat on his floor and cried. Hearing the back door open and seeing his friends. He wiped his cheeks and sighed.

"Hey, what happened?", Seth asked.

Dean and Seth joining him on the floor.

"Eva kissed me and she saw. She thinks I, I wouldn't. I love Max and, shit how am I going to fix this", Roman said.

"She says Max is coming home. Roman, you need to get her to talk to someone or you talk to her. I know it hurts, but she needs you. You need to let her know that Max isn't coming home.", Dean said.

"I know", Roman said.

Dean wrapped his arm around Roman.

"I'm sorry, brother", Dean said.

"I wish we could bring her back for you. I really do", Seth said, squeezing Roman's knee.

After awhile, they got up and went out back. Amara was in Dina's arms. His daughter looked away from him.

"We need to talk, bug", Roman said, bending down and rubbing Amara's back.

"No", Amara said.

His mother in law squeezed his hand. She kissed her granddaughter's head.

"Mara, let your daddy explain. Please.", Dina said.

Amara looked at her. Fresh tears falling. She looked at her dad. He held his arms open and she quickly made her way to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed the side of her head.

"Excuse us for just a second", Roman said.

 **A/N: If you haven't already, check out the poll and let me know how you prefer I update. Closes Sunday.**


	12. Chapter 12-Believe

Once he reached her room. He set her down on her bed. He wiped her tears.

"I will always love your mother. She made me the happiest man alive. She gave me two little minis that I love more than anything in this world. No one could ever replace her or you and your brother", he said.

"Then why did that woman kiss you?", she asked.

"I don't know, but she won't be doing it ever again. Ever", he said.

"Your lying, she keeps coming over and I don't want her here", Amara yelled.

She was talking about after Max's funeral when everyone came over, including Eva.

"Amara", she didn't let him talk.

"No. Mommy is coming home and she's going to be so mad at you.", Amara yelled.

"Amara, enough", he shouted.

She looked taken back. He had never raised his voice at her like that.

"I'm sorry Bug, if I could bring your mommy back I would. I would trade places with her.", he said.

"Mommy's not dead. I saw her. I saw her", she repeated.

"Amara", Roman yelled.

She crossed her little arms over her chest.

"That woman you saw wasn't your mother. I'm so sorry sweetheart", Roman said, trying to stay calm.

"You didn't see her. I did. It was mommy and she's going to take me away from you. Far far away", Amara yelled before running into the hall and into the bathroom, locking it.

"Amara", he called after her.

* * *

Max didn't like watching that go down. She lost track of them when they went into Amara's room. She couldn't see or hear since the cameras were removed from the rooms. She watched as Amara ran into the bathroom with Roman on her tail.

"I don't know what to do, Amara. All I know is that if I lose you, baby girl, I would go crazy. I love you so much and it would hurt me if you left me too. I want to give you back your mommy, but I can't.", he said sadly.

Max cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying", he said, before making his way down.

* * *

Their families were getting ready to leave. His mom held Raiden.

"How is she?", Seth asked.

"She keeps thinking Max is coming home. I tried to tell her, but she's not ready to hear it", Roman said.

They nodded.

"If you want, I can stay", his mother in law said.

"Would you?", he asked.

She nodded. They said goodbye to everyone. Dina took Raiden a bath and got him ready for bed. Roman stayed by the bathroom his daughter was still occupying.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to come out", he said, sitting across from the door.

"Still locked in there?", his mother in law asked.

He nodded.

"I remember when Max did that once. Her dad embarrassed her in front of a guy she liked. The guy turned her down in front of everyone. That was her first real crush. It crushed her alright", Dina said.

"His loss was my gain", Roman said smiling.

"Trust me, we are all happy about that", she said.

She squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't give up", she said.

"Never", he replied.

"I'll go make us some coffee", she suggested.

"Thank you", he said.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him.

"You might want to try picking the lock", she said.

Roman smiled and nodded. He went into the room and his bathroom. Grabbing one of Max's pins and sticking it into the bathroom lock. Her stuff was still where she left it, he wasn't ready to pack it. He turned it and heard it click. Opening the door. His daughter was fast asleep on the floor. He exhaled before picking her up. Dry tear stains on her little cheeks that broke his heart.

Walking into her room and setting her down in her bed. He kissed the side of her head. Standing to leave.

"Daddy", he heard her say.

He looked at her. She sniffled.

"Mommy is coming home", she said.

Roman sighed and sat beside her.

"Amara", she shook her head at him.

Sitting up more in bed.

"She told me when we were at the mall. She said she didn't want to miss it. I couldn't tell you because she made me pinky promise. You never break a pinky promise", she said.

"Is she the one who told you not to tell me?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Don't tell her I broke our pinky promise", she whispered.

"Amara", she shook her head no.

"I'm not lying daddy. It was her, it was mommy. I promise", she said.

He saw the look on her face. She wanted for him to so badly believe it.

"She said some very dangerous people are after her and to keep you and Raiden safe", she said.

Roman knew his daughter had no reason to make something like this up. He felt her take his left hand and turn it over. Pointing to his tattoo, a cursive M and R.

"She had your tattoo daddy", she said.

She met his eyes.

"I believe you", he whispered.

He saw the look of relief on her face. She was telling the truth.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow", he said.

She nodded and he left her room. He stopped in the hall, looking at the camera. If Alexa really put cameras the first time, she wouldn't have put them in his room. Knowing his privacy would be needed. Unless, she wasn't the one on the other end.

* * *

Max watched him. She closed the laptop. It was like he was looking right at her.

"Hey, food's here", Baron said.

He saw the terrified look on her face.

"Did something happen to the little ones? Roman?", he asked.

"No. He", she stopped.

"What?", Baron asked.

Maybe she was reading too much into it.

"Its nothing. Never mind", she said.

He nodded. She left her computer and followed Baron to the living room.

* * *

Roman practically dragged his mother in law out back.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"I think, and I know it's going to sound so crazy, but I actually think Max is alive", he whispered.

"Roman", she said.

"No, please hear me out. I believe Amara. She wouldn't just make something like this up. She said someone told her not to tell me about what happened at the mall. She said Max told her not to say anything, she pinky promised", Roman said.

His heart was beating fast in his chest. He knew he shouldn't be getting his hopes to high, but he couldn't help it. His mother in law nodded.

"Please tell me you believe me. That you believe Amara", he said.

His mother in law smiled.

"I do. With her job, it's highly likely. How would we know?", she asked.

She hoped he was right. She wanted her daughter back.

"I know a way, but it's going to take a few days to know if it worked", he said.

She nodded.

"Let me know how it goes", she said.

He nodded.

"They put cameras up. Be careful, don't say anything about this in the house.", he said.

She nodded. He was going to find his wife.

* * *

Max seemed distracted, more than she usually was.

"What's on your mind?", Hunter asked, wiping his mouth.

"Roman's ex wife showed up at our house and decided to make him an offer. He refused, but that didn't stop her from kissing him", she said.

The men looked at her.

"Did he continue the kiss?", Baron asked.

"No, thankfully", she said.

They nodded.

"But, Amara did see and the things she said to him. I can't be mad at her because I told her not to say anything.", she said.

"You told her?", Hunter said.

"Its not like anyone is going to believe her if she does tell. She's a child. Their just going to think she's having a hard time", Max said.

"And what happens if someone does believe her? Its dangerous, Max", Baron said.

"I can't take this anymore. I don't want to watch my husband from a computer or my kids. I want to be able to hold them", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know", Hunter said.

"No you don't. Your family knows your alive, mine doesn't", she said.

She stood and left to her room. Closing the door, she opened her laptop again. She smiled when she saw her mom and Roman talking in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Max was always the fearless one. I mean, all three were, but she was the one we were more worried about.", her mom said.

"I know what you mean. Whenever she went to work, it was like no big deal for her. Oh I got shot at today, no biggie", he said.

Dina laughed and nodded.

"Tell me about it. I'm worried out of my mind and she shrugs it off", she said.

He nodded.

"I really hope Amara grows up to be just like her. Well, minus the job. She can be anything else but that, and a stripper", he said.

Dina laughed.

* * *

The next day Max, Baron, and Hunter got ready to leave to Mexico. They were meeting up with Zelina and Andrade. Sending a message through the bad guy connections they had. Almas and Vega thought they were meeting with Jason.

"You ok?", Baron asked.

She was zipping up her jacket to cover her vest.

"No, but there's nothing I can do about it now", she said.

He nodded. He knew better than to continue to press her.

"Let's go", Hunter called.

They walked out and to their waiting car. Taking the bags of money Finn had left.

"You think they'll shoot first and then ask questions?", Baron asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's hope not", Max mumbled.

* * *

Roman had called to meet Alexa and Sami. Alexa had declined because she had something to do out of state. Sami sat across from him.

"Hey, how are you? Sorry I haven't been by. Things just got so busy at work because of", he stopped.

Roman nodded.

"Its ok. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about", he said.

"Ok", Sami said.

"You would never lie to me, Sami. We've been friends a long time and I would like to think that if I asked you for the truth, you would give it", he said.

Sami swallowed.

"Sure", Sami answered hesitantly.

"Is my wife alive?", he asked.

Sami swallowed. He opened his mouth to answer. Roman could feel his body shaking from excitement. Hope.


	13. Chapter 13-Man Seeking Woman

"Sami", Roman said.

Sami met his eyes. Roman leaned forward.

"Is my wife alive?", Roman asked.

"Roman", Sami said.

"I knew it", Roman said.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. My answer is, I don't know.", he said.

"But you", he cut Roman off.

"Don't press it", Sami said, before standing and leaving.

Roman sighed. Pulling his laptop out, he went to the personal ad section. Finding what he was looking for.

" _Man seeking woman. Must love Applebees, long walks on the beach, and sunset dinners."_

He remembered the message Max sent out to Baron when she needs to find him. He took a deep breath and hoped this worked. He could see the pier from the window.

* * *

Walking into the warehouse with the bags. Alexa keeping watch with Bayley, Tyler, and Bo. Finn coming from the back. They had Zelina and Andrade's men on the ground, guns to their heads.

"What is this?", Zelina asked.

"A trade", Max said, removing her hat.

Zelina chuckled, looking her up and down.

"Figures Jason would screw this up. I told him to let us handle it, but no.", Zelina said.

"Trust me, we know", Baron said.

Zelina looked at Andrade. He nodded lightly. Looking back at Max.

"So, a trade? What kind of trade?", she asked.

Max smirked.

"You find out what Lana is planning and we give you free roaming of Mexico. We never get involved in your sellings, ever again.", Max said.

"Never?", Zelina asked.

"Nope. Oh, and this", Max said.

Hunter and Baron set the bags down. Unzipping each one so they could see what was inside. Zelina smiled and looked at Andrade. His eyes on the money. She looked back at Max.

"What about our trades across the border?", Zelina asked.

"No. Your drugs and guns cross over and our deal is done", Max said.

"And you know we'll get you", Baron said.

"You get Mexico and about eight bags of cash", Hunter said.

Zelina looked at Andrade again. He nodded.

"Looks like we have a deal", Zelina said.

"Good. Let's make this official, just so we don't get screwed in the process", Hunter said.

Alexa walked over and handed Hunter the contract. Zelina and Andrade signed.

"We give you four bags now and the rest when you have our information", Max said.

Zelina nodded. Andrade's men taking the four bags.

"Give us two weeks", Zelina said.

"And your secret, stays with us", Andrade said.

Max nodded. They watched Almas and Vega drive away.

"How long after we give them all the money do you think they'll break the contract?", Finn asked after joining them.

"Oh, I would say twenty seconds and I'm being generous here", Max said.

"Shit, I'm hoping they do", Baron said.

Max patted his back.

"Let's stick around a few days. Keep an eye on them", Hunter said.

Max and Baron nodded.

* * *

No one showed up, putting up a new ad every day. Only families and couples. The day was ending and there was no sign, again. He paid his bill of only coffee. Getting home, Dean was waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up?", Roman asked.

"You called in sick, again. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok", Dean said.

He looked his friend over.

"You seem fine to me", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"What's going on Rome?", Dean asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy", Roman said.

"I'm your best friend, I already know your crazy. Now tell me what else is new", Dean said.

"Not here. Tomorrow at work. Just trust me Dean", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"You know I do", Dean said.

"Ok, tell Seth. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower and change before I go and pick up my kids", Roman said.

Dean nodded as Roman quickly made his way inside. Roman took his phone out and called Sami.

"Roman, man I", he stopped him.

"I want to see the footage of the plane before it exploded", Roman said.

"I can't, its locked up", Sami whispered.

"Sami, I just, I have to see it for myself", Roman said.

Sami sighed.

"I'll see what I can do", he whispered.

"Thank you", Roman said.

* * *

After a few days keeping an eye on things in Mexico, they arrived back in Vegas. Max removed the vest and laid back on her bed. Sighing and rubbing her eyes. Baron knocked on her door.

"So, I found something strange while reading the newspaper on the plane", Baron said.

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. He tossed it to her. She opened it and read the ad before sitting completely up.

"I think he knows, Maxie", Baron said.

She looked at Baron.

"I just don't show up. He'll stop", Max said.

"I don't know. He didn't give up the last time. Also, I've checked the ads for the last few days and he does one for every day", Baron said.

He left and she looked back at the ad.

* * *

The next day at work, Roman rushed Dean and Seth into his office. Locking the door behind him.

"What's this about?", Seth asked.

Roman took a deep breath.

"I think, Max is alive", Roman said.

Dean and Seth looked at each other before looking back at their friend.

"Rome", Dean started.

"No. Hear me out, please", Roman said.

"Ok", Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean gave him a look that said for him not to encourage this. Roman approached them.

"Ok. The day Amara said she saw Max was true. She told her not to tell me. Then next thing I know, I find cameras in my house, including my room. Alexa said she put them, but why would she put one in my room? Knowing I would need my privacy. Unless, it wasn't Alexa", Roman said.

Roman waited for them to say something.

"So, what your saying is, Max put them in?", Seth asked.

"No, Sami did", Roman said.

"Ro, that doesn't mean Max is on the other end", Dean said.

"Yes it does. She would be the only one to put one in our room. In our kids rooms. I know my wife", Roman said.

Dean set his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Buddy, I know you miss her", Roman removed Dean's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't do that. She's not dead, Dean", Roman said.

"You need to stop this. No wonder Amara thinks its ok. You are acting really crazy right now", Dean said.

Roman shook his head.

"So then you won't help me", Roman said softly.

Dean swallowed.

"No. I can't let you continue like this", Dean said.

Roman nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?", Seth asked.

"Home. I'm going to find my wife and bring her home", Roman said.

"I'll help you", Seth said.

Roman looked at his friend, relieved that someone other than his mother in law believed him.

"Seth", Dean said.

"Let me pack up and I'll meet you at your place", Seth said.

Roman nodded. He left. Dean pushed Seth.

"Why would you ok this?", Dean asked.

"Because clearly he's going through something. If he needs to do this in order to realize his wife is actually gone, then let him. We, as his friends, just need to be there when he falls", Seth said.

Seth left to get his bag. When he finished packing, he turned to see Dean with his. Dean shrugged.

"You're right. I spoke to Shawn and he's going to give us a few days. He needs us. I just don't want to see him like that again. It's hard", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"I know, but he needs us and I don't want to push him away. I don't want him to do something stupid", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Let's go to our friend", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Roman had asked his mom to keep the kids for a few hours. He set everything up in his office. He stopped when the sun caught the glare of a frame. It was of him and Max. He touched it lightly. Finding the camera that was set up in there, he looked into it.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

He disconnected it. His phone ringing, seeing Sami's name.

"Hey Sami", he answered.

"I got it for you", Sami said.

"Really?", Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'll send it to your email", Sami said.

"Thank you", he replied.

He hung up with him. Refreshing his email every ten seconds. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to him. Then Sami's email popped up. Roman held his breath. Hearing his front door open, Dean and Seth made their way into his office.

They saw the camera he had removed.

"So where do we start?", Dean asked.

"Sami's email", Roman said.


	14. Chapter 14-Daisies

They gave Roman a few minutes before he finally opened the file. There were three different videos. Roman clicked the first one. It showed them arriving to the airstrip. He watched as Max bought something from the vending machine, she looked around. Baron joined her and they were talking.

"Does it not have volume?", Dean asked.

Roman set it for the last one.

"I guess not", Roman said.

He would give anything to hear her voice. He smiled.

"That's from the airport cameras", all three men jumped and turned to see Finn.

Finn smirked.

"Sorry gentlemen, I was in town and the little bird watching your every move wanted me to check on you.", Finn said.

"And so you just walk into someone's house", Dean said.

Finn shrugged.

"Door was unlocked. You should really think about locking it. Anyone can just walk right in", Finn said.

Roman shook his head. Dean rolled his eyes. Finn noticed the camera and walked over to it and lifted it.

"Why torture yourself, Reigns", Finn said.

"I'm not. I know what I believe and no one is going to steer me away from it", Roman said.

Finn nodded and sat.

"Then by all means, continue", Finn said.

All three men turned back to the screen. They watched as Baron and Max made their way to Jason, Sami, and Bayley. Hunter walked in a few minutes later. The video stopped.

"What happened?", Roman asked.

"Someone cut off the camera. They walked right out after that", Finn said.

Roman clicked the second video. It showed from inside the hanger where the jet was. He watched as Max, Baron, and Hunter walked onto the jet.

"Why didn't Jason, Bayley, and Sami go with them?", Roman asked.

"She wanted to get home to you. Jason was also freaking out about getting on, it's what you missed in the first video", Finn said.

"And how do you know this?", Dean asked.

"Bayley and Sami. We question the witnesses", Finn said.

Roman was waiting to see someone get off the jet. The door closed.

"There has to be a trick door somewhere", Roman mumbled.

Finn looked down. He couldn't see the look on Roman's hopeful face.

"I assure you, there was no trap door", Finn replied.

The jet starts moving out of the hanger. The camera inside could no longer see it. The video cut off. Roman didn't move to click on the third.

"Roman, I know what", Roman cut Finn off.

"Shut up", he snapped.

Finn nodded. He finally clicked on the last video. The camera outside of the hanger catches the jet moving towards the runway. Roman could feel his heart racing. The jet lifts off before it explodes. Roman gasps. Finn rememebered the speech Max gave him to spill to Roman. He didn't like it, but knew it was for his own good.

"Your wife loves you very much, Roman. I wish I could tell you something, anything to make this okay", Finn started.

"Shut up", Roman yelled.

He stood from his seat and stood in front of Finn.

"Get out of my house. If you don't believe me, get out", Roman yelled.

Finn looked up at him.

"I'm here to help you find the people responsible for this.", Finn said.

Roman collapsed in his chair. He looked at the screen and started from the first video again.

"Rome, what are you doing?", Seth asked.

"I don't trust these videos.", Roman said.

"I'll order us some pizza", Dean said.

Roman nodded. Seth sat beside Roman and watched the video as well. Finn followed Dean out. Dean watched him carefully. Finn looked around the house and through the window. Once he was done ordering the pizza, he slammed Finn against the wall.

"What do you know?", Dean asked.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?", Finn asked, trying to remove Dean from him.

"You said, your wife _loves_ you very much. Present term, not past. I swear Balor if you lie to me, I will kill you. Is she alive?", Dean asked.

"I just misspoke, it happens a lot in my line of work.", Finn said.

"I don't believe that. Give her a message. Tell her to come home. Now or I set Roman up with Eva. Tell her to move her ass", Dean said.

"Dean, I swear, I wouldn't lie", Finn growled.

"You just did", Dean said, before releasing Finn and walking back into the room.

He leaned over Roman. His friend looked up at him.

"She's alive", Dean said.

Roman stood.

"What?", Roman asked.

Balor walked in, rubbing his throat. He stopped when he saw them looking at him.

"Start talking", Roman said.

"I can't", he said, before leaving.

Roman went after him. Stopping at Finn's car.

"Finn, please, I just want her back. My kids want her back", Roman said.

Finn glanced around.

"Stop", Finn said.

Roman let him go. The way Finn looked at him when he said stop, made him actually realize something. She didn't want him to know she was alive, no, not him. Everyone else. He walked back into his house and to his office.

"So?", Dean asked.

"She's alive, I know she is. We have to stop looking though, if she faked her death it has to be for a reason", Roman said.

"She knew someone was going to try to kill her", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"We don't talk about this outside of this house.", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"There has to be something in that video", Roman said.

* * *

Max knew her husband was relentless, she just didn't know how much till now. She glanced at the newspaper sitting beside her laptop. Grabbing her bag, she walked out of her room.

"Where are you off to?", Hunter asked.

"I'm going to see my husband", she said.

"Max", that stopped her.

She turned to look at Hunter.

"Please. He needs me. I just, he won't talk Hunter. You know him", Max said.

Hunter sighed. He finally nodded.

"Alright. Just be careful and don't meet him outside in the open.", Hunter said.

Baron walked over to her.

"I'll go too if you don't mind", Baron said.

"Not at all. You can keep watch", she said.

Baron chuckled.

* * *

Dean and Seth were fast asleep. Roman had resent his ad. Dean stood and patted Roman's shoulder.

"Get some sleep. I'll look through them again. Fresh eyes", he said.

Roman nodded. Dean went through the video over and over again. Watching the doors for reflections on them. Catching the passing shadows on the floor. Getting to the video of inside the hanger. He stopped it. Zooming in on the back end of the jet.

"Roman, wake up", Dean called.

Roman sat up and wiped his eyes. Dean pointed to the screen.

"She got out through the back", Dean said with a smile.

Roman smiled and nodded. Feet were hanging down.

* * *

The next morning, Roman drove back down to the pier. He walked to the end of it and sat on the bench. Daisies in his hand. He watched as people passed, looking around and hoping to see Max. He checked his watch and it had been two hours since he sat down. He sighed. Max and Baron watched him from their car. Tinted windows didn't allow anyone to look in.

"Hunter said not out in the open. This sucks Max, I know, but its not worth putting him in danger for", Baron said.

"I know", she said.

She looked down at today's paper. He had placed another ad.

* * *

It was almost six in the afternoon, she never showed. He sighed and stood, daisies in hand. They watched him as he stopped by a trash can and threw the daisies away. Getting in his truck, he drove off.

"Might as well file for divorce now. He's never going to forgive me for this", Max said.

Baron got off and ran to the trash. He took out the daisies and got back in the car. He handed them to her.

"Now we can tell him you're alive", Baron said.

She was confused.

"I know damn well you can sneak in and out of your house without him knowing. Leave those by the table in your room. He'll know", Baron said.

She smiled and nodded. They parked down the street from her house. Watching as Dean and Seth left her place. They spent so much time with him and for that she was grateful.

"What time does he usually go to sleep?", Baron asked.

"Depends on Raiden", she said.

Baron nodded.

"Well, we still have time to kill. How about we go get something to eat while we wait?", Baron said.

Max nodded. She opened her laptop and clicked on the cameras. The office one was still disconnected. She found them in the living room. The kids watching cartoons while he served them dinner.


	15. Chapter 15-Home

It was a bit passed midnight when she decided to sneak in. The kids were asleep and so was Roman. Giving him an hour to fall into a deep sleep. She went through the back door. Thor ran over to her and whined, rubbing himself against her leg.

"Hi baby, I miss you too", she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

She let him out before closing the door. Making her way quietly to their bedroom. Baron wasn't keeping an eye on them. He wanted Max to have a moment with her family, even if they didn't know she was there. Entering her and Roman's room. She left the flowers on his nightstand. He would see them when he woke. She watched him sleep.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

She touched his cheek gently. He sighed and turned over in bed. She made her way to her daughter's room. Tucking her in again since she kicked off her blankets. Kissing her head.

"Sleep tight my love bug", she whispered.

She peeked in on Roman before making her way to Raiden's room. She picked him up and held him close. Kissing the side of his head.

"You're getting so big my baby", she whispered.

She set him back down and tucked him in. It took her a few minutes to go back downstairs. She made her way to the office and reconnected the camera.

"I was going to do that", she stopped.

Turning to face her husband. His eyes running over her.

"I heard you with Raiden. Baby monitor. Then I saw the daisies. You were at the pier? Why didn't you come to me? You couldn't could you. I just, I", he didn't know what he was trying to say.

He took a step towards her. He was afraid she was going to disappear or he was going to wake up.

"Tell me you're really here", he said.

"I am", she said.

His hands were shaking.

"I don't know what to do baby", he said.

She swallowed.

"Well, you have a few options", she said.

He smiled.

"Which are?", he asked.

"Option A, you yell at me for hurting you, painfully. Option B, You kick me out and I would understand. Option C, you slap me with divorce papers and take my kids from me", she said.

He shook his head.

"Those can't be the only options", he said.

"Or my hopeful option D, you close the space between us and kiss me like there's no tomorrow. Maybe throw in a quickie, because I've missed you so fucking much", she said.

His tears slipped as soon as hers did. He closed the space and lifted her, kissing her. She moaned. His hands moved up her back and into her hair. He sat her on the desk and they quickly shed their clothes. Grabbing her thighs and pulling her to him, pushing himself into her roughly. She moaned loudly. His rough thrusts satisfied her in so many ways. He grunted in her ear, her hands smoothly gliding up his arms. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Maxine", he whispered.

She kissed him gently. With one last hard thrust, he released inside her and she sighed happily.

"Only you", he whispered.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting him to move away just yet.

"Don't worry about that whole ex-wife thing. You didn't do anything.", she said softly.

He kissed her. Her phone vibrated on the floor and Roman reached for it. Baron's name flashed. Roman smirked and answered.

"She's on her way", he said.

Baron chuckled.

"Well tell her to hurry. We need to get back before the sun comes out", Baron said.

"I'll tell her", Roman said.

He handed his wife her phone and she jumped off of the desk.

"How much longer?", he asked.

"Hopefully not long. We've made a deal with Zelina and Andrade.", she said.

He nodded and they got dressed. He walked her to the door. Stopping her from opening it.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. You have no idea what I went through. Trust me enough to tell me", he said.

"It wasn't about trust, Ro. We needed Lana to believe that I was really dead. We knew that she would come to see you for herself. To rub salt in your wounds. You not knowing I was alive still, showed your real pain of losing me. She needed to see real pain.", she said, brushing his hair back.

She looked into his eyes.

"But I am sorry my love. I never want to hurt you or my family like that again. One last time and then I come home, so we can work on baby number three", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you. Just come home, because I want you home", he said.

She smiled and kissed him once more before leaving. He sighed as he closed the door.

* * *

Baron waved a hand in front of his face once she was inside the car with him.

"What?", she asked.

"You smell of sex", he said, playfully gagging.

She swatted his arm and he laughed.

"Shut up and let's go", she said.

* * *

Lana was going over the plans to break out Sheamus. Jinder, Drew, and Adam stood around the table. Looking down at the map of the prison.

"All the guards get together to celebrate with their families. Only a few will actually be inside.", Adam said.

He and his crew had gone through records and hacked into private information.

"About how many?", Jinder asked.

"A little more than thirty men. The others will be outside having some sort of picnic or something. Its to celebrate how long the prison has been open and the fact that no one has ever escaped.", Adam smirked.

Drew laughed and slapped Adam's back.

"That's genius. You were right about this one Lana", Drew said.

Lana smiled. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", Lana called out.

The door opened to Ruby Riott.

"Ma'am, Zelina Vega and Andrade Almas are here to see you", Ruby said.

Lana raised a brow. She looked at Drew and Jinder.

"They've got some balls to show up here and walk onto your territory", Adam said.

"That they do", Lana said.

"Should I send them away?", Ruby asked.

"No. Show them to my office and wait with them there. I think I know why they've come", Lana said.

Ruby nodded and walked out.

"Are you going to ask them to help?", Drew asked.

"No. They want what's mine. I've never been one to share", Lana said.

"Its about Jason, isn't it?", Adam asked.

Lana nodded. She made her way out. Liv and Sarah followed behind her. Getting to her office, she walked in. Ruby was standing beside Andrade, which she could tell he didn't appreciate. Lana put on a smile and walked over to her desk. Sitting down and crossing her legs.

"What can I help you with today? This better not be about wanting your side of Mexico back. I won it fair and square", Lana said.

Zelina rolled her eyes. Placing a hand on Andrade's shoulder, because she knew he was going to say something he shouldn't. They weren't here for that.

"No. Its about Jason Jordan.", Zelina said.

Lana nodded and opened a drawer on her desk. She pulled out the photos and let them fall on her desk.

"This?", Lana asked.

Zelina glanced at the photos before nodding.

"It seems our little "friend", has been working the both of us. He hired us to kill those agents, and then he hired us to kill you", Zelina said.

Lana nodded.

"I sort of suspected after seeing those photos. Then you should know he's been aiming to kill your man as well. With him out of the way, I can rule the rest of Mexico in the drug trade", Lana said.

Zelina smirked.

"We figured as much", Zelina said.

"So, I'm assuming you have a deal for me. Getting rid of Jason Jordan", Lana said.

Zelina shrugged.

"Something like that. We figured we can work together on this. You've got your side of Mexico and we've got ours. We can work together, make trades. More trades, means more money for the both of us.", Zelina said.

Lana nodded. She looked at Andrade.

"You made the bomb?", she asked.

Andrade nodded.

"Can you make one before next week?", she asked.

Andrade raised a brow.

"What do you need it for?", Zelina asked.

Lana looked at her.

"I have a friend who's in prison and I need him out.", Lana said.

Zelina leaned down and whispered in his ear. Andrade sent her a small nod. Zelina stood back up and looked at Lana with a smile.

"By when do you need it again?", Zelina asked.

"I really need it for next Saturday, but I want it before that so I can see it for myself", Lana said.

Zelina nodded and looked down at Andrade. He nodded.

"He can get it done", Zelina said.

"Good. After its done, we can both get a crack at Jason.", Lana said.

Zelina nodded.

"That's good for us", Zelina said.

Lana stood, Andrade did the same before buttoning his jacket. Lana held her hand out to him, he shook it.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you", Lana said.

Andrade smiled.

* * *

Jason had gotten a message from Alexa and Sami to meet them at headquarters. It was quiet, which was weird for work. Alexa pushed herself off the wall and smiled at him.

"Glad you could make it", she said.

"You said it was an emergency. I figured it was since you and Sami texted me", he said.

She nodded and opened the double doors. The room was empty.

"What's this about?", he asked.

"Please sit. We are just waiting on a few people", Alexa said.

Jason nodded and sat. Alexa stood at the front of the table. The doors opened again and he turned. His jaw dropping and he stood slowly.

"What the fuck is this?", Jason asked.

"Aren't you happy to see us, Jason", Max smirked.


	16. Chapter 16-Guilt

Jason looked at the three people who he thought he got rid of. Baron pulled his phone out and took a picture of his face. He chuckled.

"I think I might just make that my wallpaper. Funny as fuck", Baron said.

Max laughed. She looked at Jason.

"Sit down. We need to talk and you need to listen. This just might save you from spending the rest of your life behind bars", Max said.

Jason did as he was told. He folded his hands on the table as Max, Baron, and Hunter stood in front of him. Hunter dropped a file on the table and Jason jumped. Baron smirked.

"These were taken a few days ago. They might look familiar to you", Hunter said, before pushing the file in front of Jason.

Jason opened it and took out the pictures.

"You were the ones who posted these", Jason said.

"Yup", Max said.

Jason sighed and let the pictures fall out of his hands.

"We know you were the one to pay Andrade to have us killed", Baron said.

"Lana gave the order, not me. If I didn't do as she said, she would have killed me", Jason said.

"We could have protected you, Jason. Your father", he stood, stopping Hunter.

"I am so sick of hearing about all of my dad's accomplishments and how good of an agent he was. I am not him. I don't want to continue to be compared to him", Jason shouted.

"You're right Jason. You are nothing like your father, because your father wouldn't have never turned on us. I knew you would never make it here", Max said.

"This was your fault too, and his", Jason said, pointing at Baron, who was behind Max.

"How?", Alexa asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. All I ever heard from my father is how good Max and Baron were. How they were the best agents the FBI had. I was sick of it. He never once praised me like that. I tried and I tried, but then you two would get in my way. You blamed me for everything that went wrong", Jason said.

Hunter chuckled.

"You turned on us because you weren't being praised? Childish behavior.", Baron said.

Jason rolled his eyes. Max leaned over the table.

"Out of respect for your father, may he rest in peace. We are willing to cut your prison time, if and only if you help us get Lana", Max said.

Jason looked at her.

"Even if I agreed. She doesn't trust me anymore, thanks to you posting those photos of me with Andrade and Zelina. I'm out of the loop till her plan is in action", Jason said.

Max sighed.

"Do you know who she has working for her?", Hunter asked.

Jason nodded. Sami set down a pen and paper.

"We are going to need those names", Sami said.

Jason looked at him before grabbing the pen and writing down names. Once he was done, he looked at Max and Baron.

"I forgive you, Jason. For taking me away from my children, my husband. I really hope that you feel some sort of guilt, if not now then later on in life when you realize you could have been a great agent if you just stuck with it.", Max said.

Jason looked away from her. She knew apart of him did feel bad, but the jealous side just couldn't let it go.

"We shouldn't, but you will be protected in prison. I will make sure of it. Your father had a lot of enemies, enemies who want blood.", Max said.

The doors opened, Heath and Tyler walked in. Jason stood.

"Wait", he said.

They looked at him.

"If you arrest me now, Lana will know something is up. We had plans to meet up, remember. If I don't show, she'll know something is wrong", Jason said.

Max looked at Baron and Hunter.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right", Hunter said.

"When she sends me a text where to meet her, I will let you know", Jason said.

"Put him in one of the cells. If his phone rings or he gets a message, give it to him. Call me when they do", Max said.

Tyler nodded and they took Jason to one of the prison cells in the building. She sat on the table and sighed.

"You are really going to protect him in prison?", Baron asked her.

"I might hate him right now, but we owe Kurt. He did so much for us when we started. I am doing this for his father, not him, big difference", Max said.

Baron nodded, knowing Max was right. Sami walked over to them with a cell phone.

"Its Vega", he said.

She took it and put it on speaker.

"Max here", Max said.

"Its nice to hear your voice again", Zelina said.

Max rolled her eyes.

"I'm assuming you are calling me because you have information", Max said.

"Yes. When can we meet? The sooner the better", Zelina said.

"I can be in Mexico in about two hours.", Max said.

"Good. See you then, same place", Zelina said, before hanging up.

"Lets go", Hunter said, putting his jacket on.

* * *

Roman was back at work. He tried really hard not to let his happiness show. He couldn't give it away that his wife was still alive. Dean and Seth joined him in his office. He was going through files of new cases.

"So, anything?", Dean asked.

He had to be really careful with what he said. He didn't know if his office was bugged. He grabbed a paper and wrote it down.

 _She's alive, but don't say anything. It's a cover_

They read it and looked at him before nodding. Seth walked over to the paper shredder and put the note inside, watching as the paper ripped apart.

"I'm sorry bud, I was really hoping for good news", Dean played along.

"Me too.", Roman said.

Shawn knocked on their door. He walked in and set down a flyer.

"Hey, the prison is having a sort of BBQ for their anniversary. If you all want to stop by, bring the kids and the wife.", Shawn said.

"Inside of a prison?", Dean asked.

Shawn chuckled.

"Not inside. Its outside of the gate, this way the guards on duty don't have to go far to enjoy the day. There will be food and drinks, games for the kids", Shawn said.

The men nodded. Seth was looking over the flyer.

"I might take my kids. They need a change of scenery", Roman said.

Shawn nodded.

"It will be good for you too, Rome.", Shawn said.

Roman nodded

"Yeah", he replied sadly.

"They even give tours of the inside of the prison. It's the part that they don't use anymore, so the kids won't be running into any prisoners", Shawn said.

"My son would love that. He likes to pretend he's a cop", Seth said.

Shawn nodded and slapped his shoulder. He left. Roman looked at the name of the prison.

"What is it?", Dean asked, after noticing the look on his friend's face.

"I think this might be the prison Sheamus is at", Roman said, logging onto his computer and looking up the prison record.

Clicking on Sheamus, he was right. That was the exact prison he was in. Serving a life sentence.

"I see the wheels turning in your head brother, what are you thinking?", Dean asked.

"I think I want to pay Sheamus a little visit while enjoying the BBQ", Roman said, scratching at his beard.

"You think he might know what's going on with Lana?", Seth asked.

"Maybe. I know for a fact he knows about what happened to Max. I also know he's going to rub it in my face. He'll slip", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"Then it looks like we are coming too.", Seth said.

"Yeah, Brie's been wanting to get out of the house since having Cade two months ago.", Dean said.

Roman's shoulders slumped.

"Man, I'm sorry. I keep pulling you away from your family and your son, you should be enjoying him", Roman said.

"Stop. Brie would rather have me here with you, than with her.", Dean said.

"Because you are annoying as fuck", Roman said.

Dean laughed.

"But you love me brother", Dean said.

"You know it", Roman said.

* * *

Max's phone rang once they landed in Mexico. She answered it since it said unknown caller.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey babe", she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"You shouldn't be calling me", she said.

"Sami connected me through a private line", he said.

She smiled.

"Please tell me this shit is almost over. I am so done with missing you. I need you, my body needs you", he said.

"Careful, Sami can hear what you say", Max smirked.

He laughed. She missed his laugh.

"I miss you too my love. I'm so close to ending this, just a little bit longer. Can you hold on till then?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I've made it six months almost seven months without you. A few more days won't kill me, well, unless these blue balls do", he said.

She laughed.

"Max, we're close. End the call now", Hunter ordered.

She nodded.

"You have to go?", he asked.

"I do. I'm sorry", she said.

"Its ok. Hey, I'll have Sami send you pictures of Cade", Roman said.

"Please.", she said.

She had missed the birth of her nephew and it was killing her. The twins and Max had always been at each others sides when giving birth. This was the first one she missed.

"I love you, please be careful", he said.

"I love you too", she replied, before hanging up.

Getting to the warehouse, she put on her black hoodie to cover her vest. Just because they had a deal with Zelina and Andrade, didn't mean they trusted them. For all they knew, Zelina filled in Lana and they were walking into an ambush right now. Max really hoped it wasn't.

Her phone vibrated and she opened the messages. She smiled at seeing the photos of her new nephew. He had Dean's eyes and Brie's nose and chin. She showed Baron.

"Hey, is that Cade?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Wow look at that kid. He's a looker", Hunter said.

She deleted the photos in case something happened. Grabbing her gun and putting it away. They got off the car and walked in. Zelina and Andrade were waiting for them with their men.

"Finally", Zelina said.

Finn and Alexa walked in with the rest of the bags of money.

"So, what information do you have for us?", Hunter asked.

Zelina smirked.

"She's planning to break out some guy named Sheamus. I guess your people are doing a BBQ near the prison, that's the day they are planning the break out", she said.

Hunter nodded.

"Do you know who's helping her?", Max asked.

She nodded. She gestured to one of her men and he handed over a paper.

"That's the list of men I saw where she was hiding. You might want to catch some of those guys before the BBQ. The less men you have to worry about the better", Zelina said.

"How did you meet with her without getting killed? As far as we know, she hates your guts", Baron said.

Zelina smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Jason Jordan. We both want him dead, that is the one and only thing we agree on. She asked Andrade to build her a bomb to help with the breakout", Zelina said.

"I really hope you aren't", Max said.

"Relax, it won't work when she actually needs it. We have to keep up appearances or she'll know something is up. She's not stupid and you know that better than anyone", Zelina said.

"She's not so smart either. I mean, we did fool her", Baron shot back.

Zelina laughed softly.

"You got me there", she replied.

Max gestured to Finn and Alexa. They handed the money bags to Andrade's men.

"Keep out of trouble and remember our deal. The second you break the deal, you'll be behind bars even faster.", Max said.

"Yes ma'am", Zelina replied.

"Lets go", Hunter said.

Max sighed.

"This is almost over", Baron said to her.


	17. Chapter 17-BBQ

Roman was getting the kids ready for the BBQ. His parents came over to join them. He needed someone to watch Raiden and Amara while he spoke to Sheamus.

"Ready to go?", he asked his kids.

Raiden nodded.

"Yay, we get to see daddy's work", Amara said.

"Its not really my work bug, its where I send the bad guys remember. I'll take you to my work some other time", Roman said, carrying his son downstairs.

His sisters and parents stood and they walked out to the cars. Tamina took Amara and buckled her in.

"Thank you for inviting us, Rome", Nia said.

He nodded.

"Amara misses you, and I know Max would kill me if she knew I was keeping them from you and Mina", Roman said.

Nia nodded.

"You know I never hated her, right? I was just angry. You are my brother, the only one I've got.", Nia said.

Roman hugged her.

"I know, but you have to understand her. She didn't want to put you in danger. She tried really hard to make sure no one ever found out about me, to protect me. Its why when we first met, she pushed me away. She struggled enough to keep her parents and sisters a secret, adding me and my family, just would make it more difficult.", he said.

Nia nodded.

"But looks like she just couldn't stay away.", Nia said with a smile.

Roman laughed softly.

"I was ready for anything as long as I got to keep her.", Roman said.

Nia smiled.

"I'm really sorry you lost her. You didn't deserve that and neither did she", Nia said.

Roman felt bad lying to his family, but again, it was for their safety.

"Its like I said, she did what she did to protect her family. Including you, Tamina, and our parents.", Roman said.

Nia nodded.

"Hey you two, if you don't get in this car, we are leaving without you", Tamina called to them.

"Yeah, we are leaving you daddy and aunt Nia", Amara called.

"See what you're teaching my child", Roman said.

Tamina laughed and so did Amara.

* * *

Lana was in her hotel room waiting for the time they planned to break Sheamus out. Andrade and Zelina had delivered the bomb like promised. Jason had texted her that he was in his hotel room as well, waiting on her order.

"Everything is working according to our plans", Adam said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

He kissed her neck and she rolled her eyes. He was not Rusev, no matter how hard he tried. She pulled away from him and laughed softly.

"Are the men ready?", she asked.

Adam nodded.

"Just waiting for the signal", Adam said.

On Drew's team, was Dash Wilder, Scott Dawson, Rezar, Nikki Cross, and Akam. With Jinder was, Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, Liv Morgan, Tommaso Ciampa, and Aleister Black. Adam had, Kyle O'Reilly, Bobby Fish, Roderick Strong, Shayna Baszler, and Bianca Blair.

Max and the other agents were putting on uniforms that the prison guards wore. They would be waiting inside for Lana. The prison was already informed. Deciding not to cancel the BBQ and ruin Lana's capture. Guards were surrounding the BBQ to protect the families. Getting access to the building close to them if anyone started shooting.

"Ready?", Baron asked her.

She nodded.

"More than ready", she replied.

He chuckled. They made their way downstairs and to the waiting vehicle. Sami called them.

"Talk to me", she said, putting it on speaker.

"Just got an alert from the manager at the hotel Lana is staying at. She just left.", Sami said.

"Good. Make sure our eyes don't lose her", Max said.

"Got it. Bayley and Alexa are on her", Sami said.

Max hung up the phone.

* * *

The guys walked around the games with the kids. While their families sat at a picnic table talking and enjoying the food. Roman held Raiden in his arms, while he held onto Amara's hand.

"Look daddy. We can win a fish", Amara said.

"Want to try?", he asked.

She nodded and he handed her a ticket. He watched his little girl throw the white balls towards the bowl that held the fish. She made it on one and jumped up and down.

"I did it", she said excited.

"Yeah bug, good job", he said with a smile.

Raiden clapped happily. The man behind the booth gave her the bowl with the fish and she lifted it.

"Look Raiden, a fishy", Amara said.

Raiden smiled.

"Fishy", he repeated.

Dean walked over to him after he spoke to a guard.

"We can see him now", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Come on Mara, I need to drop you off with the grandparents", he said.

"Why?", she asked.

"I need to talk to someone and I can't take you with me", he replied.

She nodded.

"Can we take the tour of the prison with grandpa?", she asked.

"I don't see why not", he said.

They showed them the part of the prison that they didn't use anymore. Letting the kids see the control room and push the buttons. Getting to the parents and aunts. The guys dropped the kids off.

"Hey, I might leave. Cade is super tired and this is all too much for him. All the noise keeps him awake", Brie said to Dean.

He nodded.

"I'll take the girls with me", Brie said.

"I'll go too. Running after these kids is exhausting. The twins need their naps too", Nikki said.

"No nap", Colby said to his mom.

She smiled at him as he yawned.

"That yawn says different bud", she said.

She lifted Lilly and Colby took his mom's hand.

"Can I stay with Amara and grandpa? I want to see the prison", Theo asked.

"Sure, but stay with your grandpa till your dad comes back from his meeting", Nikki said to her oldest.

He nodded. Ellie and Hattie looked at their mom.

"Can we stay too?", Ellie asked.

"Please mommy", Hattie said.

Brie nodded.

"Ellie, help grandpa with the little ones", Brie said.

Ellie nodded.

"I'll go with you, it looks like you might need help", Dina said.

"Please, mom", Brie said.

Dina took Rosalie so Brie could take Cade's car seat.

"Want us to take Raiden?", Dina asked her son in law.

Roman looked at his son and Raiden yawned. He smiled.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea", Roman said.

He walked with them to Brie's van. Running to grab Raiden's seat from his truck. He strapped it in and then placed Raiden. He kissed his head.

"See you later buddy", he said.

The guys watched them drive away. They watched as David took Hattie in his arms. Theo took Amara's hand. Roman knew his nephew would not let her out of his sight. He was good with protecting the little ones if their was only one adult to watch them.

Ellie took her grandpa's hand.

"Be good for grandpa", Dean called out.

"We know dad", Ellie said.

"Looks like her mother and has the same damn attitude.", Dean said.

Roman and Seth chuckled.

"I'll take care of Amara, uncle Roman", Theo said.

"Thank you", Roman said.

Seth kissed the top of his son's head.

"Good boy", he whispered to him.

They watched them walk towards where they were doing the tour. His parents hugged him goodbye. His sisters did as well. They walked into the side of the prison for visitation. Flashing their badges, the guard behind the glass nodded and hit the button. Hearing the buzz, the door opened and they walked through.

They sat them at the far end. Hearing another buzz, the door in the back opened and Sheamus walked through. He seemed confused to find three men he's never met waiting for him. He sat down. A glass separating them.

"Do I know you fellas?", he asked.

"No, probably not", Roman said.

Sheamus raised a brow.

"Wait. Are you the men Lana was sending?", he asked.

Roman looked at Dean and Seth.

"Yes", Roman answered.

Sheamus moved closer to the glass.

"So how are we doing this?", Sheamus asked.

Roman wanted to ask what this was about, but then Sheamus would know they weren't the men he was waiting on.

"Look, I've had enough time in here. If you tell me its going to be another week, I will find my own way out of here, kill you and then kill Lana", Sheamus said.

Roman nodded before lifting his badge. Sheamus sighed and his face was turning red from anger.

"Thanks for the warning, fella", Roman said.

He stood. Seth and Dean following him out. They had to warn everyone. Dean pulled his phone out and called Shawn. Shawn said he would warn the prison to get it on lock down. Before anything else, they heard shooting.

They ran to the front.

"What's going on?", Roman asked.

"We don't really know. A few vehicles arrived and started shooting. Throwing grenades.", one man said.

"The BBQ?", Dean asked.

"No. They passed them and came straight for the prison. They locked the gates surrounding it. We tried to open them back up for our backup but they hacked into our systems and changed the codes.", another man said.

They heard buzzing and clicks.

"What's that?", Roman asked.

"They are opening the cells.", another guard said.

"Shit", Dean mumbled.

"The kids. The tour. Is that part of the building connect to these systems?", Roman asked.

"I'm afraid so", another guard said.

"Where are your guns?", Roman asked.

"Here", he said.

They opened the doors for them manually. Leading them to the back where they held the weapons. They loaded the guns and put vests on.

"You six stay here. Guard this room with your lives. If any of those prisoners get their hands on those guns, we are all done for", Seth said.

The guards nodded. Locking the door after the guys walked out. They followed another to break room.

"Do you have a map of the prison? We need to get to those civilians before the prisoners can. Our kids are there", Roman said.

A guard ran back to the control room and asked for a map of the prison. He spread it out on the table.

"It will take forever to go around. Opening the doors manually takes time", one guard said.

"So then we go through the middle. I need to get to my daughter, nieces, and nephew", Roman said.


	18. Chapter 18-The Prison

Pulling in. Max and Baron got off the car. They watched as the guards tried to open the gate.

"What's wrong?", Max asked.

"They hacked into our systems and changed the codes. We can't open it manually either.", the guard said.

She pulled her phone out and called Sami.

"What do you need?", Sami asked.

"They hacked into the prisons systems. I need you to hack them and get us back in business.", Max said.

"I've got you", Sami said, before hanging up.

"Any civilians inside other than the guards?", Baron asked.

The guard nodded and asked for a tablet. They monitored the log ins. He pulled up the three men who had just gone in to visit someone. Showing them.

"That's my husband and brothers in law. Why were they here?", Max asked.

"Probably came for the BBQ.", the guard said.

"Does it say who they came to visit?", Max asked.

The guard clicked on the tablet before showing her a picture of Sheamus.

"Fuck", Max said

"There was a group of people who went in for the tour. A couple, a father and son, and a grandfather with his grandkids", the guard said.

Max stopped. If Roman had come for the BBQ.

"Did you say grandfather with his grandkids?", she asked.

"It doesn't mean its them, Max", Baron said.

Max called Alexa.

"We are on our way", Alexa said.

"No. I need you to take a pit stop. Check on my family, please", Max said.

Alexa knew better than to question her.

"We've got you, Max", Alexa said.

Max could feel her heart beating fast.

"Please don't be you", she whispered.

* * *

They checked Max's house, but no one was there. Making the next stop Brie's house since it was closer. Knocking on the door hard.

"Please be here", Alexa whispered.

The door opened and Dina smiled at her.

"Alexa", she said.

"Oh good, you're home", Alexa said.

Dina nodded.

"Yeah, I came home with Nikki and Brie. Some of the grandkids were getting tired. My husband stayed with half of the bunch to go on the prison tour", she said.

Alexa's smile fell.

"He's there?", Alexa asked.

Dina nodded. Her smile falling as well.

"What's going on?", Dina asked.

Nikki and Brie joined her. Alexa pulled her phone out.

"Hello", they answered.

Dina stopped.

"Maxine?", she asked.

She knew her daughter's voice.

"Max, your dad is inside", Alexa said.

"Shit", Max said, before hanging up.

Alexa looked at Max's mom. She knew she had to explain to her what was going on. She told her and the twins everything, from beginning to end.

"The kids", Nikki said.

"As far as we know, Roman is inside. Hopefully he can get to them before anyone else. Max is working on getting in. You know your sister, she will do everything in her power to make sure no one gets hurt, especially the kids", Alexa said.

Nikki nodded.

"I have to go, I'm needed down there. I will inform you when its safe to go", Alexa said.

They nodded. Alexa ran to the waiting car. Once inside, Bayley stepped on it.

* * *

Max paced in front of the gate. Waiting for Sami to get them open. Finally it buzzed and opened, she sighed. Baron right behind her as she ran in. He handed her an ear piece.

"I'm getting the front door for you now", Sami said in her ear.

"Sami, Roman is inside, get someone in his ear and help him get to my dad, he has the kids", Max said.

"I'll get Corey on it", Sami said.

* * *

Roman and the guys were half way through the prison. The cells were open, but no one was inside, meaning the prisoners were walking around. With weapons, he wasn't sure. They were aware that there were a few guards checking in with the prisoners, but who knows if they were okay now.

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out.

"Hello", he whispered.

"Well hello. I hear you need my help", the person said.

Roman was confused.

"Who is this?", he asked.

"Wow Reigns, you forgot me already. Its Corey Graves", he said.

"Corey, I'm sort of busy now", Roman said.

"I know, its why I called. Put your location on so I can help you. Sami hasn't been able to hack into the cameras yet. He's barely on the doors.", Corey said.

"How did you know I was in here?", Roman asked.

"Who else, your guardian angel", Corey said.

Roman smiled. His wife. He put the location on his phone. Corey mapped it out on his side.

"Okay, you have to get to the other side of the prison. My map is showing me that you are still a bit far. Take the next right. There's a door, I'll hack into it and open it for you", Corey said.

"Thanks Corey", Roman said.

He flagged down Dean who was up front. Signaling to take a right. Dean nodded.

* * *

Once the front door was open, Max and Baron walked in. The guards in the control room were beaten and bloodied.

"Which way?", Baron asked.

The guard pointed as best he could.

"Weapons?", Max asked.

"A few guns they came with. Didn't even try to get into our weapons room", the guard groaned.

"Its not your weapons they are after", Max said.

"I heard the blonde woman they came with, tell one of the groups to go around through the other way. The way we used for the tours.", the guard said.

Max's heart was racing.

"You six take that way, Sami will open the doors for you. There are civilians, children. Get them out safely", Baron said to some of their team.

Those men left. Baron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get Lana. Our men will get them out Max. Trust them like they've always trusted you", Baron said.

Max stood and pushed Baron's hand off her shoulder.

"These are my kids B, not some random strangers. I need to see that they are okay with my own eyes", she said.

Baron nodded.

"Fine, go with them and I'll meet you in the middle. Maybe we'll find your husband inbetween", Baron said.

"From your mouth to gods ears", Max said.

She ran to catch up with the other team. Finding the door open she walked in. The tour guide was hurt and so were some of the civilians.

"Daddy", Max called.

She looked around. All the kids were missing.

"Daddy", Max yelled louder.

"Maxie?", she heard.

One of her men stood and waved to her. She ran over and pushed her gun to her back. Bending down to see her dad. She hugged him.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt?", she asked quickly, scanning over his body.

Her tears fell.

"I'm fine baby, let me look at you. I knew you weren't really dead. I felt it", he said, crying.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I couldn't tell you. I had to fake my death to protect you all", she said.

"I know", he said nodding.

"Where are the kids?", Max asked.

"We were able to get the door open and push all the kids inside the room. We told them to run and find a safe place to hide", he said, before wincing.

"What about the men who did this to you?", she asked.

"They got through, it took them awhile to open the door", he said.

"I need you to tell me how many kids got through", Max said.

He checked off Amara, Ellie, Theo, and Hattie. Another boy who came with his dad.

"I'm going to find them", Max said.

"Be careful, Max", her dad said.

She nodded.

"Boss, we got the door open", Heath shouted.

Max looked at Curtis Fandango.

"Get my dad and everyone else out safely", she said.

"You know I will Max", Curtis said.

Going through the doors. They carefully went through the halls. They could have set traps for them.

"Clear", Max shouted after she checked out a hall and a few empty cells.

"The guard told me this block and the next had no prisoners, it's the part of the prison they used for tours.", Tyler said.

"Did you send the message about the missing kids?", she asked.

Tyler nodded. Finn joined her.

"No sign of the kids. This block is empty.", Finn said.

They moved onto the next one. As the door opened, they walked through and someone started shooting. She pushed Tyler towards the other side, getting him behind a wall and to safety. She slid down the wall on her side, feeling her side, and pulling her hand back. Blood covered her fingers.

"Shit, they got you", Finn said, checking her wound.

"Its not so bad", she said.

"Are you kidding me. The blood doesn't stop Max, I need to get you out", Finn said.

"No. Wrap it up, I need to get to my daughter, my nieces, and nephew. I won't go till I know they are safely outside of these walls", Max said.

Finn knew there was no use in fighting with her.

"Damn it", Finn mumbled.

She removed her tshirt and Finn ripped it up to wrap it around her wound. Tyler pulled out a few grenades and threw them into the hall.

"Look out", they heard someone shout before they went off.

Finn helped Max up. She fought through the pain. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to her daughter.

 _ **A/N: Two chapters left! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate it). Happy Holidays! Be safe!**_


	19. Chapter 19-Getting Out Alive

Roman and his men had made it past another door. Dean looked through the small window the door had. He could see a few prisoners with weapons they made out of things they found. The guards that had been walking around in the halls were tied up in the middle. Blood on one of them.

"They've got three guards. I spot about ten to eleven prisoners.", Dean whispered.

"Let me know when you want me to open the door", Corey said over the speaker.

"Go ahead", Roman said.

They heard Corey click away before the door buzzed and the door opened. Bullets hit the half way opened door. Dean moved out of the way on time.

"I forgot about the guards guns", Dean shouted.

He held his gun out and started shooting. Roman joined Dean and when the bullets stopped flying, rolled out and started shooting. Getting two of the prisoners. The others shot at him while running away. There was really no where for them to run since the doors were closed shut on lock down.

"Put it down, now", Roman shouted.

"Fuck you pig", one of the prisoners spat.

* * *

Finn helped Max since she couldn't move faster. Her wound was still bleeding, she could feel it soaking into her pants.

"Max", Finn whispered.

"Don't. I need to see her", Max said.

Finn nodded. They were stopped once more by another team Lana had sent in.

"Stop. Lets talk", Max shouted.

"I think we are all done talking", Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, she's using you. Just like she's using Adam Cole. She doesn't give a shit about you. Once she has Sheamus, she will leave you behind. Trust me, I know her", Max yelled.

"Fuck you", Ruby yelled back.

Max closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Let her know, Max is here. Maxine. Tell her", Max shouted.

"What are you doing?", Finn asked.

"I need to get her before its too late", Max said.

"You're bleeding out Max, you won't have your strength", Finn said.

She looked away from him.

"No, Max. Let me get you some help. For your family.", Finn said.

"I think we both knew I wasn't making it out of here alive", Max said to him.

"Stop talking like that", Finn said.

The intercom made a noise before someone spoke.

"I knew roaches were hard to kill, but you Max, you're something else", Lana's voice came through.

* * *

Roman was watching the guards being taken out while the prisoners were on the floor, laying face down with their hands behind their backs in cuffs. They all looked at the intercom when it made noise. Lana's voice came through and as soon as he heard his wife's name, he knew she was here.

"You want to know what we found Maxie. My is she beautiful", Lana said.

"Mommy", Amara's voice came through.

"Mara", Roman said.

"Lets end this Max. Go with Ruby and she'll bring you to me. I'll let her go, and I'll take you", Lana said.

"No. Corey, connect me with my wife, now", Roman said.

Corey tried, but Max would hang up on him.

"I can't Roman", Corey said.

"Fuck", Roman shouted.

"I found another control room inside the prison, its in the center near the lunch area. Take the door on the left, it should open. Now", Corey said.

Roman ran to the door, Dean and Seth right behind them. The other guards were watching the prisoners.

* * *

Max stood as best she could.

"You can't. She will kill you", Finn said.

"You'll be right behind me, Finn. Get Amara out and to Roman", Max said.

He could see how weak she was from blood loss.

"Max", Finn said.

"Promise me, Finn", Max said.

He swallowed.

"I promise", he said.

Max walked towards Ruby. Her smirk made Max want to punch her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you, and you won't like how I do it", Max said.

Ruby chuckled.

"It doesn't even look like you can stand for much longer, I doubt you can hit me", Ruby smirked.

"That's the difference between you and me, Ruby. I was trained for this. I will make it out of here with my daughter, my nieces, and my nephew. I'll kick your ass, before I will collapse. That's a promise", Max said.

Ruby shoved her, but Max never lost her footing.

"For shoving me, your dead", Max said.

"Its nice to dream", Ruby replied.

* * *

Roman was taking the next left like Corey told him too. Hearing someone running down the hall, he spotted Baron.

"Glad to see you", Roman said.

"Couldn't miss out on the party, now can I", Baron said.

Seth chuckled.

* * *

Max made it to the control room in the center of the prison. She spotted her daughter, nieces, and nephew. Another boy with them, which she assumed was the one who came with the man.

"Mommy", Amara said.

Max gave her the best smile she could muster without letting her know she was in pain.

"Hi baby", Max said.

Lana approached Max.

"You look so pathetic", Lana said, looking her up and down.

Ruby pushed her gun into Max's wound and Max winced. Lana tugged on her vest to remove it. Making the pain worse. Lana smirked at seeing all the blood.

"You've lost too much, Maxie", Lana laughed.

"A deal, is a deal. Let them go", Max said.

Lana smirked.

"I don't know. She's kinda cute. Along with your nieces and nephew.", Lana said.

"A deal is a deal. Let them go, now", Max growled.

Ruby pushed her gun more into Max's wound. Max closed her eyes tight. The pain was too much.

"Let the brats go", Lana said to Adam.

Adam nodded. Amara ran past him and to her mom. Max fell to her knees and hugged her daughter, nieces, and nephew.

"Ok babies, there is a man right outside of this room. Shout for him, his name is Finn. He'll get you out", Max said.

She looked at her nephew.

"Take them Theo, ok. Do not leave their sides till you are with grandpa", Max said, tears filling her eyes.

He nodded.

"I know aunt Max", Theo said.

"That's a good boy", Max said, kissing his forehead.

Adam opened the door for them.

"Go", Max said, nudging the kids.

"Mommy", Amara said, looking at the blood on Max's shirt.

"I'm ok, Mara. Now go with Theo", Max said.

Amara nodded. Max kissed her daughter's head.

"I love you my baby. You were the best gift that was ever given to me. Don't you ever forget that. Tell your brother I love him too. Take care of him, Mara. Be good for daddy, ok. He needs you baby girl", Max whispered to her.

Amara nodded.

"I promise mommy", Amara said.

"I'll be right behind you", Max whispered.

Amara nodded. Theo took her hand and Max watched them walk out. Adam closed the door behind them. Max wiped the tears that had slipped. Lana bent down beside her.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you right away. Sheamus wants a chance with you", Lana said, before smirking and laughing.

"Can I speak to my husband?", Max asked.

Lana looked down at her.

"Why not. It's the last time you will", Lana said.

Max pulled her phone out and called Sami.

"I need you to connect me with Roman", she said to him.

"Max", Sami said.

"Now, Sami", she said.

He did and she heard it ring twice before he answered.

"Max", Roman said.

"Hi baby", she said softly.

"I'm coming my love, I'm close. Just hold on, ok.", he said.

He sounded out of breath.

"Roman, listen to me. I love you, so much", she said.

He stopped.

"Don't.", he said.

"Take care of my babies. Remind them that I loved them more than anything.", she said.

"Max, we are right here. Please", Roman said.

They were waiting for Sami to open the door.

"Thank you, for walking into my life when you did. I never thought I would be able to have a family and you gave me one. And I am so ok with you moving on. Just not with Eva", she said, laughing softly.

Roman chuckled. His vision was getting blurry with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tell me you love me, Roman", she said.

He took a deep breath.

"I love you, my heart, my soul, my reason for breathing", he said.

"Ok, times up", Lana said, taking Max's phone and dropping it on the floor before stepping on it.

Max pulled her hand away from her wound. It was still bleeding, but it slowed down. The door opened when Roderick Strong stepped through. Sheamus walked in after, he smirked when he saw Max.

"Well, would you look at that", he said.

Max couldn't stay awake much longer. She just needed to close her eyes and sleep.

"I figured you wanted to get a few hits in before I do", Lana said.

Sheamus nodded.

"I can do for a few", Sheamus said.

He walked over to Max, grabbing her by her hair and tugging on it, lifting her to stand. Max groaned. Glaring at Sheamus as he smirked down at her. He punched her and her vision blurred, a ringing in her ears. He punched her again before she fell on hands and knees. Blood dripping from her mouth and nose. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. He had just kicked her, causing her to lose her breath. She was wheezing, trying to stay awake. She coughed, blood covering the ground.

She lifted her head to look up at him. One of her eyes was swelling up.

"You hit like a bitch", Max got out.

Sheamus kicked her again, causing her to fall to her side. The light was too bright.

"Bitch", Sheamus spat.

Adam approached Lana.

"We have to go. Their back up is ten minutes out. If we plan to make it to the helicopters, we need to leave now", Adam said.

Lana growled.

"Fine, lets go", Lana said.

Taking a knife, she took Max's wrist.

"This is for Rusev", she said, before slitting Max's wrist.


	20. Chapter 20-Forever And Ever

They walked out, before they could reach the back door. Bullets flew past Sheamus's head. He turned to see Roman and Baron. Sheamus growled and lifted the gun he was given. Shooting back at Roman and Baron. Dean ran into the room they had come out of and saw his sister in law.

"Max. Max", he called to her.

Lifting her carefully, he noticed her wrist. Seth joined him.

"Is she", Seth couldn't finish that sentence.

"No. Its not deep, but the wound on her side", Dean said.

"We have to get her out of here Dean", Seth said.

Dean lifted her in his arms. Roman noticed and his heart almost stopped.

"I need cover", Dean shouted.

Roman nodded. He gave Dean the signal and Dean ran out, Seth right behind him just in case. Baron reloaded his gun and pointed it at Sheamus, hitting his hand and making Sheamus drop his gun. Baron ran at him and tackled him. Lana went to kick Baron. Missing when Alexa ran in and tackled her. Most of Lana's team had left, getting away and forgetting about helping Lana. Sheamus was able to punch Baron, knocking him back. Roman tackled him, Baron helping him to hold Sheamus down.

Lana pulled out a knife and stabbed Alexa, pushing her off of her. Standing, Lana went over to Roman and Baron as their backs were turned to her. Lifting the knife, a shot rang out. Roman and Baron turned to see Lana fall. Max stood by the door, gun in hand, swollen eye shut. Her shirt covered in blood. Ruby screamed and ran at Max. Alexa lifted her gun and shot Ruby in the back. She wasn't dead, closing the space between herself and Max. Max lifted her hand and punched Ruby.

With Ruby down, Max fell to her knees.

"I've got him. You go to her", Baron said.

"Thanks B", Roman said.

Roman stood and ran over to his wife. He lifted her and followed Dean out.

"Stay with me baby", he whispered to her.

* * *

That beeping was the most annoying sound she had ever heard. It woke her from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, shutting them because the light was too bright.

"Let me shut the curtains", she heard Roman say.

The light dimmed and she tried to open them again. Blinking a few times. Her face hurt, but not as much as her side did.

"Don't move", he said, touching her cheek gently.

"Where are we?", she asked, her mouth dry and her throat scratchy.

Roman placed a cup to her lips. She took slow drinks.

"Where are my babies?", she asked.

"First question, we are in the hospital. Second, our babies are with my parents right now. You've been out for about a week", he said.

"How am I still alive?", she asked.

Roman kissed her forehead.

"I don't know and doctors don't know either. You should have been dead. You lost so much blood, Lana tried to slit your wrist but she didn't cut deep enough", he said.

"Lana?", she asked.

"Dead. Sheamus is still in prison and everyone who helped Lana, who didn't get killed, is also in prison", Roman said.

Max nodded.

"Dean said you jumped out of his arms, saying how you had to finish it", Roman said, brushing his thumb down her cheek.

"I had to be the one to kill Lana. Then I saw her over you and Baron and, I just shot", she said.

Roman smiled.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore", Max said.

Roman nodded.

"So what's the damage?", she asked.

You've got a concussion from being hit hard. Your eye was swollen shut, but its healed up pretty good now. Bruised. Sheamus kicked you, but you are good there. Maybe a bit sore and bruised. Your gun shot wound, that was the worst.", he said.

She lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

"I had to get to Amara", she said.

"I know, I would have done the same in your situation", Roman said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Was she scared?", she asked.

"A bit, doesn't like sleeping in her room. Stays with my parents in there room", he said.

"Does she know I'm ok?", she asked.

He nodded.

"She does", he replied.

"When can I get out of here? I just want to go to our home, our bed", she said sleepy.

"Not anytime soon. Doctors want to keep you here", he replied.

"Don't leave", she said softly, before falling asleep.

He kissed her head.

"I haven't left your side", he whispered.

There was a knock on her door and Roman watched as Alexa walked in.

"How is she?", she asked.

"You just missed her. She finally woke up, but the meds knocked her out again", he said.

Alexa smiled.

"How are you?", he asked.

"Nothing compared to what she went through.", Alexa said.

"You saved my wife, that's not nothing", he replied.

Alexa set down the flowers.

"Jason's trial started today. He pleaded guilty and the deal he had set with Max and Baron is in play. He'll only be doing fifteen years", she said.

Roman nodded.

"At least its something", Roman said.

Alexa nodded.

"Well, I'll leave and let you take care of her. I'm sure you're glad to have her home. I'll be back when she's awake", Alexa said.

Roman nodded.

"I can text you when she's home. I'm sure she would be more comfortable seeing everyone at home", Roman said.

Alexa nodded. He watched her leave and close the door behind her.

* * *

A few weeks later, Max was finally able to go home. No heavy lifting, or moving too much. Roman helped his wife into their bed. She sighed happily.

"I am so happy to be home, and in my own bed", she said.

He smiled and crawled towards her. Kissing her.

"You aren't the only one", he replied.

She smiled. He stood.

"So, can I let them in now? Both are anxious to see you", Roman said.

She nodded. She hadn't seen anyone since everything went down. She wanted to wait till she was home and could stay awake to speak to everyone. Roman keeping to her wishes. He opened the door, his daughter and son waiting by it.

"Come on in", he said with a smile.

Amara walked in holding Raiden's hand. Max smiled.

"Hi my babies", she said.

Roman helped them climb onto their bed. Raiden crawled to Max with a smile.

"Mama", Raiden said.

She lifted him and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you so much my baby", she said.

Amara laid her head on her mom's chest. Max wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed her head.

"My love bug", she whispered to her.

Amara smiled at her.

"You aren't going away again, are you mommy?", Amara asked.

"No. Never again", she said.

"Good, because we want you to stay with us forever and ever.", Amara said.

Roman smiled, watching his little family.

"Daddy, come and hug mommy", Amara said, confused as to why her dad was standing far away from them.

Roman chuckled.

"Yeah daddy, mommy needs a hug from you", Max said.

He licked his lips and joined them. Kissing his wife. She moaned.

"As soon as this concussion heals up, we are so starting on baby number three", Max whispered to him.

He laughed softly.

"I can't wait", he replied.

"So are my parents coming over to see me?", she asked.

"I told them you were coming home tomorrow. I wanted the kids to enjoy you your first night back home. I also wanted you all to myself", he said.

She kissed him.

"That's ok to do", she said.

They stayed in their bedroom all day. Roman had gone out to get dinner and they ate it in their room with the kids. Roman set up the tv and they watched movies till the kids fell asleep. Roman went to lay them down before joining his wife again. He laid his head on her chest and she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"So I was thinking", she started.

He lifted his head.

"If you don't mind me becoming a detective", he kissed her.

"I don't mind. I would love to have you closer to me, where I can keep an eye on you", he said.

* * *

Her mom and sisters were happy to see her, crying and getting angry with her for faking her death. In the end they knew why she had to do it. She got to hold her new nephew.

"He is so cute, Brie", Max said, kissing Cade's cheek.

"Dean says its thanks to him", Brie said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Because it is", Dean chuckled.

Everyone laughed as Roman answered the door. Peeking through the window to see who it is.

"Babe, my parents and sisters are here", Roman said.

Max nodded. Brie took her baby as Roman's family walked in. Sika hugged Max as best he could, Patricia did the same.

"We are so sorry, Max. We were scared and worried, especially since you both had Amara to think about", she said.

"I know", Max replied.

Nia and Tamina apologized as well, hugging their only sister in law.

"We are so glad you are home safe and back with this big guy", Tamina said.

Roman smiled.

"Me too", Max said, taking his hand.

Roman kissed the top of her head.

"So are you still an agent?", Sika asked.

"No. I'm putting in for detective, Baron is actually doing the same. They won't give me Roman for a partner since we're married, so Baron will have to do", Max said.

"That's good, at least you know you both can trust him", her dad said.

Max nodded.

"That's the same thing Roman said", Max replied.

* * *

Max was up and walking around more. Looking in the mirror she ran her finger over the bandage that hid her bullet wound. Roman appeared behind her.

"Its starting to sink in now", she said.

"Took you long enough", he replied.

She dropped her shirt and turned to face him.

"I don't regret not going. Lana is gone and that's what we wanted. I just don't like how we went about things", she said.

"But it was necessary. You were right about everything, faking your death. You wouldn't have caught Jason either.", he said.

She nodded.

"By the way, Alexa is downstairs", he said.

"Why?", she asked.

Roman shrugged.

"One more patch up, babe. She and you need this", he said.

She nodded and walked out. Getting downstairs, Alexa stood, flowers in hand.

"Wow, you look great", Alexa said with a smile.

"I feel great", Max said.

Alexa held out the flowers to her.

"These are for you. I remembered they were your favorite", she said.

"Thanks", Max said, smelling them.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest as he stood back and watched the women.

"So, want to sit?", Max asked.

Alexa nodded and they sat.

"What can I do for you, Alexa?", Max asked.

"I didn't come for anything, I just wanted to see how you were. Roman let me know you were home", Alexa said.

Max nodded and looked at her husband.

"Yeah. He let me know you would go and visit me while I was in the hospital. Sorry I was never awake when you went. Those were some strong meds they gave me", Max said.

Alexa laughed.

"Yeah. Speaking of apologies. I owe you one as well, or mor like a lot of them. I never meant to ruin our friendship or make you feel like I didn't trust you and B. Hunter told me not to say anything. I should have. Maybe we would have gotten this over with a long time ago", Alexa said.

"I don't know, I think it worked out pretty well for me", Max said, looking at her husband with a smile.

He winked. Alexa nodded.

"It did. You are really lucky, Max", Alexa said.

Max looked at her before calling to her kids. Amara and Raiden walked in. Sitting Raiden on her lap. She looked at her daughter.

"Amara, this is your aunt Alexa", Max said, taking Alexa by surprise.

Amara looked at her.

"This is mommy's best friend, like uncle Baron", Max said.

Amara smiled and went over to Alexa, hugging her.

* * *

 **Three Years Later-**

Roman was chasing around his kids. His two year old twins Lea and Leo. They were laughing like crazy. Amara was calling them to her. Max was tying Raiden's shoe.

"Ok bud, all done", she said, before he took off running to join his siblings.

Roman went over to her and let himself fall between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed softly.

"Man, these kids have a lot of energy", he huffed.

"Tell me about it", she replied.

"I am so happy we finally got the same days off. It feels like we haven't seen each other in days", he said, he turned his head a bit and kissed his wife.

"I know, but hey, we are going to Disneyland this weekend. Kids are excited", she said.

He nodded. They had planned this trip a few months ago.

"All packed up for that?", he asked.

She nodded.

"How's work?", he asked.

"Good. Baron and I finished another case", she said.

"I heard. Man, you and Baron are on point with this stuff", he said.

"FBI trained us well. Shawn actually asked if we wouldn't mind setting up a class for the other detectives", she said.

"You said no, right?", he asked.

They already spent too much time apart as it was.

"Ro", she whined.

He turned to look at her.

"Babe, you have so much going on as it is. The kids will never get to see you and me, I need you", he said.

"How about, I schedule these classes while you're working, that way we can still see each other and I won't work on your days off.", she said.

He sighed.

"There is no talking you out of this, is there?", he asked.

"No. Just think of this as a good thing, more cases will get solved and faster", she said.

He nodded. He kissed her.

"Ok.", he said.

She smiled.

"Besides, I was thinking, after this year, I want to retire. I let Baron know so he could start getting use to it and finding a new partner", she said.

"What brings this up?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"I miss them, and I don't know, I just want to take a break. I'm exhausted", she said.

He nodded.

"If that's what you want, I'm ok with it. I mean, we've done this before", he said.

She nodded.

"Of course you don't mind a stay at home mom, its what you've always wanted", she said.

He chuckled.

"Because I know that you are home safe with our kids. I don't have to worry. You scare me sometimes, Max. You are so fearless, willing to do whatever it takes.", he said.

"Not fearless. You scare me too, the kids. After what happened with Amara, I just, I never want to feel like that again", she said.

"And you won't", he said.

He wiped her tear.

"I love you my heart, my soul, my reasoning for breathing", he said.

"Roman", she said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Marry me again?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Always", he said.


	21. Chapter 21-Thank You!

So glad so many of you stuck around with Max and Roman. Thank you so much for reading this story. Thank you for your Favorites/Follows. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and an even better New Year. I appreciate each and every one of you, even you silent readers.

I have a few sequels in the works and a story I am co-writing with LoveTheEffect. Are there any stories you think I should give a sequel or third part to? Let me know.

I won't be putting a new story up till either **Breathe** or **Girls Like You** is done.

Twitter: Alejandra619

 **Thanks For Reviewing:** Ana, ambrose-kohli-girl, Lisee, Levesque-Rollins823, allysonmaelynn01, Kalea Reigns, lourdes1694, bierrahanda, Lucie, kmhappybunny240, Guest (All)

 **Breathe- Dean & Isabelle**

 **Girls Like You- Dean & Lexi**


End file.
